The Child Named Freak
by Torisnape20
Summary: Severus is asked to do a favor for Albus, that is to move to Number Five Private Drive to keep an eye on Harry, what he see's shocks him to no end. Warning! AU, OCC, abuse, language, sad, maybe with a few changes and started by Severus Addicted.
1. albus' favor

**Chapter one: Albus' Favor**

**A/N I do not own harry potter nor do I get paid to write this. Also I am adopting this story from Severus Addicted with their permission so the first 12 chapters are from Severus Addicted. **

Just a few minutes ago Severus was called from his home for a meeting with Albus. So after he dropped his son Eli, off with Minerva he made his way up the winding staircase towards the office.

Once he was called in he sat down in one of the plush chairs in front of the Mahogany desk.

"Would you like a Lemon Drop, Severus?" Albus held up a glass bowl of Lemon Drops towards him. He curled his nose in disgust while he shook his head.

"No thank you, Albus. Now what did you want?" Severus asked trying to get to the point so he could take his son home for bedtime.

Albus smiled and said, "Always the one to get to the point quickly eh, Severus? Anyway what I called you here for is that I need a favor."

Severus groaned at the thought of another favor. The last time he did a favor for Albus it did not end well. While he was gone Voldemort attacked his house and killed his beloved wife Sarah. Sarah was his one true love. She had brown curly hair with stunning baby blue eyes. Together they had their son and named him Eli after Sarah's father.

Albus noticed the way his eyes glistened over so he said, "I haven't asked for a favor in the longest of times Severus, please?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at the old fool and said through gritted teeth, "Yes because the last time while I was gone my wife was killed and my baby boy was in a coma for almost three months! Never again, Albus. That's what I said to you after her funeral. Never again would I take any more favors for you, never!"

Albus' twinkling eyes went dull and a look of sadness took over his normally cheerful, smiling face. "It's not my fault that she was killed, Severus. I had no idea Voldemort was going to attack your house that night, I'm sorry for your loss Severus but it's not my fault."

Severus suddenly felt bad for blaming her death on Albus when he knew for sure it was not his fault. Not when Albus apparated to the house as fast as he could to try to protect Sarah, to save her. They both were just too slow.

Severus nodded his head and said, "Yes I know, I'm sorry Albus. I will do the favor you ask of me if it is safe for Eli and I. If not you'll have to find another person because I will never put my son in harm's way again. I can't lose him Albus."

Albus smiled, "Well you can trust me when I say it is completely safe."

"Fine, what is it you need me to do?"

Albus' twinkle came back full force as he said, "Well I was wondering if you and Eli would like to move."

Severus looked at him in shock then asked him curiously, "Where to?"

"Number Five Private Drive." Albus said simply

Severus looked at him in shock once again then said, "That's right next door to Harry Potter."

Albus nodded his head and said, "You're right it is. Lily's child as you know lives with his relatives, but I got some suspicious news about the way Harry looks and I need you to move there to keep an eye on the child, since my other watcher died of old age two weeks ago. I was thinking Eli could become friends with Harry and you could get to know the Dursleys. So will you?"

Severus had to think it over. The good thing about moving was that he would get away from all the Death Eaters who lived around him. He could get to know his best friend's child. There was also that great opportunity for Eli to make a few new friends, seeing how every child in the neighborhood is a Death-Eater-to-be, and never shared or pretended to even like Eli. The bad parts about moving were he would have to pack all his belongings and the house in which he lived is the same place that Lily Evens used to live, Lily was his best friend. Always and forever she would tell him. They would always be best friends until the day they died. That day came too soon for Lily. Severus walked Lily down the aisle on her wedding day since her father was in the hospital for cancer. They did everything with each other and he wasn't sure if he was ready to leave all the memories behind that were so strong in that house. But if he got to finally meet little Harry (even if he isn't that young anymore seeing how he is now eight years old) for once then it may all be worth it. Memories are always expandable, they will always grow and worthless memories will go away for new ones to take its place.

Severus looked up to see Albus staring intently at his face while he thought it over, he gave a slight nod and said, "Yes I will do it." Seeing Albus' happy face beam at him made it even more worth it. "I am assuming you already bought Number Five Private Drive. Am I correct?"

Albus nodded and said, " I bought the house and put all the wards I could think of to keep you and Eli protected. If someone breaks in I will be immediately there, no need to worry."

"Alright, when do we move in?" Severus asked as he stood to leave.

"You can move now." With a flick of his wrist all of Severus' and Eli's belongings were packed and disappeared to the new house.

Severus smirked at him and said, "Thank you Albus because you know how much I hate packing."

Albus chuckled and with that Severus left leaving a very happy Albus behind.


	2. Freak

**Chapter two: Freak**

**A/N I do not own harry potter nor do I get paid to write this also I am adopting this story from Severus Addicted with their permission so the first 12 chapters are from Severus Addicted. **

Severus felt a cool breeze on his skin as he let go of Eli.

They looked around to check out what their new house was like. The house was a medium two story building. The building was white with black frames around the windows. Other than that, there wasn't much about the house except that it had a wonderful feeling of protection and a warm feeling that made you feel right at home.

Severus gave Eli a smile as he looked around, "So do you like it?"

Eli smiled at his father then said, "Yeah it's cool, but why did we have to move here again father?"

Severus sighed; he had a hard time getting Eli to agree to move. "Eli I told you once already, we had to move here because Albus needed a favor from me."

Eli sighed and nudged the ground with his foot, obviously not happy to be here. "But I don't want to live here, I wanna go home."

It was Severus' turn to sigh, "Well we are home now, I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends." When Eli made no move to say anything Severus said, "Alright let's go in and check out the rest of the house."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cracks of light started to flutter through the little cupboard Freak was in and he knew it was time to get up and make the rest of his family's breakfast before he got into trouble for being a minute late like he was yesterday.

Someone started pounding on his cupboard door, "Get up Freak before I get Vernon!" Petunia's shrill voice came to his ears as he sat up.

"Coming Ma'am." Freak said as he crawled out of his cupboard only to be smacked down against the ground by his whale of a cousin. Harry felt something crack as his cousin began jumping up and down on his back. Dudley broke something.

Freak tried to hold in the cry of agony but a small yelp came out, at the same time his uncle came around the corner. Before he could even cover the tiny yelp up with a cough, Vernon was on him.

If he thought what Dudley did to him a few seconds ago was bad then this was hell. Vernon pushed him up against the wall and started slamming his head onto it, blood started to drizzle down his forehead as he fell into unconsciousness.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Eli looked out the window at the house next door, it was so quiet in this neighborhood. The freaky thing about this place though would have to be that everyone acts the same. It's like they're afraid to be different.

"Hey dad, can we go for a walk to see the town?" Eli asked his father as he ate his breakfast.

Severus looked up from the Daily Prophet after he took a sip from his coffee he said, "Yeah, I wanted to see what this place looked like anyway."

So after they were done eating they headed out for their site seeing (well if there was anything to look at anyway).

As they passed Number Four Private Drive Severus noticed a small child that could pass as a five year old, he was so small and skinny.

'That can't be Lily's son. No, it's got to be a mistake.' Severus thought to himself as they continued down the road.

But as he glanced back at the small child he caught sight of bright emerald eyes and he could no longer deny he was Lily's.

The town wasn't much to look at, it was just a boring small town with a playground (which is run down and it looks like no one has been there for ten years) and a small grocery store.

The Snape family headed back home for the rest of the day to finish unpacking

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Freak sighed as he finished pulling the weeds out of his aunt's garden. Now he only had to: mop the kitchen, dust, run the sweeper, do the laundry, clean Dudley's room, wax the kitchen floor, do the dishes, make supper, clean up supper, then go grocery shopping all before his uncle came home from work.

Freak remembered his aunt told him that if he finished all his work before his uncle got home he could go to the playground so he quickly ran to the kitchen to start moping the floors.

Moping took almost a half an hour to finish so as soon as he finished moping he ran the sweeper then dusted the whole house, did the dishes, switched the laundry, cleaned Dudley's room, by then the Kitchen floor was dry so he quickly got on his hands and knees to start the hard and dirty job of waxing the floor.

Waxing the floor took about two hours to do so he quickly grabbed the grocery list and limped out the door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus sighed as he realised he didn't pack any of the food from their old house.

"Eli!" Severus called up the stairs for his son.

A few seconds later quick footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs then, "Yeah dad?"

"I'm heading out to get groceries, can I leave you here or should I take you with me?" Severus asked Eli

Eli nodded his head and said, "Yeah of course."

Severus rose his eye brows at his son and said, "I don't know if I can trust you all alone. Knowing you, you'll catch the house on fire."

Eli's mouth dropped open, "That's mean!" That of course just made Severus start to laugh, "Hey! It's not funny. I only caught the drapes on fire nothing else."

Severus smirked, "Yes because I was there to quickly put the fire out."

Eli sighed melodramatically. "Dad!"

Severus sighed, "Fine, fine. But while I am gone you will keep the door locked, you will not open the door to anyone or answer the phone, oh and you will stay out of the kitchen. Understand?"

Eli nodded, "But what if I get hungry?"

"Then you can wait until I get home, it will only take me a half an hour if that to get what I need you can wait that long can't you?" Severus asked.

Eli nodded slowly. "Yeah I guess."

"Alright then I am leaving, remember the rules!" Severus called out behind him as he locked and closed the door.

Eli smirked as the door clicked shut, oh this will be fun.


	3. Meeting Freak

**Chapter three: Meeting Freak**

**A/N I do not own harry potter nor do I get paid to write this also I adopting this story from Severus Addicted with their permission so the first 12 chapters are from Severus Addicted. **

As Severus stepped out his door he noticed the same boy he had earlier that day walking down the street.

'Isn't it getting too dark for a child to be walking alone?' Severus thought as he began to follow the child. It looked as if he was going to the grocery store too.

Severus wanted to meet the boy, so he started to walk faster. Soon he was walking right beside the little boy.

"Hello, what's your name?" Severus asked the boy who now had a look of fear etched on his face. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

The boy visibly relaxed at that statement.

Freak liked this guy. He was very nice, he didn't seem mean or scary like his uncle. Freak began to feel very safe around him.

Freak took a small gulp and said quietly, "I'm not allowed to speak to strangers." He immediately began looking around in search of his relatives in case they saw him say those few words. Seeing no one around he said, "But if you promise not to tell I can talk."

Severus was taken back by those words. What was that supposed to mean. "Uh, all right. I promise I won't tell anyone you spoke to me. So what is your name, child?"

Freak gave him a small smile. (was it just Snape's imagination or did it look pained?) He said, "My name is Freak, what's yours?"

Severus abruptly stopped in shock. "Did you just say your name was Freak?"

Freak nodded his head vigorously, "Yeah, isn't it nice?"

Severus gulped down his words to that and forced a smile on his face as he said, "Yes child it is. My name is Severus, Severus Snape."

Freak looked up at him and said, "So where are you from?"

Severus began slowly walking again as he said, "Well I am living at Number Five Private Drive now, I do believe we are neighbors."

Freak looked at his face for a second and said happily, "Hey you're that man who was walking with another child earlier today, aren't you?"

Severus smiled and nodded his head, "Yes child that was me. So how old are you?"

Freak took a minute to remember his age, "I am eight. Was that your child you were with earlier today...? Not that it is any of my business!" Freak said as fast as he could.

'EIGHT! He can't be eight years old, he looks like a five year old!' Severus thought shocked, he was so shocked he almost missed Freak's question, "Yes, he is my son and his name is Eli. You and Eli are the same age so maybe you could get together and hang out."

Freak sighed and said, "If I can, I mean I have a lot to do at my relatives' house so I might be able to, maybe if I am good I'll be able to."

Severus smiled down at him and said, "Well you should always be good. Are you a naughty child?"

Freak sighed as he nodded his head, "Yeah, I don't know what I am doing wrong though. But everything is my fault- Uh I got to go!" Freak's eyes went wide as he saw car lights coming down the road, how he knew it was his relatives' car Severus would never know.

The car slammed on its breaks as it passed them. The driver's door flung open and out stepped the biggest man Severus had ever seen.

"Freak! What are you doing?!" The large man bellowed as he grabbed the small child's arm and threw him to the van making him smack his head off the side.

"Please uncle." Freak whispered so low Severus had a hard time catching it, Vernon didn't even notice his nephew said anything.

Severus stepped up before Vernon could disappear in the van, "Please, I was only asking him how to get to the grocery store."

All he got for a reply was a hard glare then the car was off down the road.

Severus sighed. 'I need to figure out what is going on in that house.'

Severus turned and headed to get his grocery shopping done before his turned to ashes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Freak sighed as he looked out the back window at the nice man named Severus. He was a nice man and he wished he could meet Eli but after this incident he just wished he would live to see tomorrow.

Going to the park today was definitely not going to happen anymore. Freak sighed again as they pulled into the drive way.

Once they were in the house Vernon rounded on him like the last piece of ham at the store on Christmas.

"You! What have I told you about speaking to strangers? Huh, boy?" Vernon didn't even give Freak enough time to answer the question. He punched him in the mouth making blood splatter everywhere and a tiny stream of blood flowed down Harry's mouth and onto his clothes.

Freak felt himself being lifted up into the air and thrown into his cupboard under the stairs.

Freak sighed a sad sigh and rolled over on his side pleading for his mommy and daddy to come and get him. But that wasn't going to happen. They were gone. Just like his Aunt Petunia said, his parents hated him so they dropped him off on their front porch.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sun light fluttered through the cracks in the wood making Freak sit up. He did not sleep well last night, but when does he ever sleep well at night.

His cupboard door opened, "Come out Freak and do it quickly!" Petunia snapped

Freak quickly crawled out of his cupboard and waiting for the lecture he was sure to get, "What should I do today Aunt Petunia?"

Petunia gave him a disgusted look and said, "Well you can start with not calling me 'aunt' you ungratefully idiot!"

Freak lowered his head and said, "I'm sorry ma'am."

Petunia lowered her eyes at him and said, "All you need to do today is get out of this house and disappear for the day. I am having guests over and you can't be here. Understand?"

Freak quickly nodded. "Thank you ma'am."

Petunia glared again at him and snapped, "Get out!"

Freak quickly limped his way out the front door and made his way to his favorite place in the whole entire world; the playground.

As he walked he took in sight all the families smiling and laughing on their front yards. Some families were having picnics and others were swimming and playing games. Freak never got to do any of those things, idiots like him weren't allowed.

Soon enough he was standing in front of the playground entrance and with a smile and walked in and headed for the swings.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Dad, can we go to the playground? Please?" Eli said as he walked into the Living Room where his father sat reading the Potions Weekly.

Severus sighed and folded the paper back up, "I thought you and I both agreed that place was run down and looked like a horrible place to play at."

Eli sighed, "Yeah, but there is nothing else to do around here, I might meet someone at the playground." Eli said as he sat down beside his father hoping for a 'yes'.

Severus stood up and headed for the door, "Alright let's go. Grab your coat!"

After Eli had his coat on and Severus had his they were on their way to the playground.

As soon as the two Snapes entered the playground they both noticed the small boy on the swings. The child had his head down and his one foot was playing in the dirt as he slowly swung back and forth.

Eli smiled cheekily at him, "And you said there wouldn't be anyone here. See, fathers can be wrong at times!"

Severus glared at him, "Yes and I am your father so if I were you I would watch what you say unless you prefer to go home and do chores."

Eli shook his head and said "No, no. I'll be good, I promise!"

Severus smirked and sat down on one of the wooden benches. "Go introduce yourself, Eli."

Eli looked from the child to him and back again, "All alone?"

Severus sighed, "Eli you're eight years old now, you can do it by yourself. Go on now."

It was Eli's turn to sigh as he turned to make his way over to the boy swinging on the swings. "Hello, my name is Eli what's yours?"

Freak quickly looked up at the name 'Eli' then he looked around to see if that nice man was here when he saw him sitting on the wooden benches he smiled. "Nice to meet you, Eli. My name is Freak."

Eli at first looked like he was going to laugh then when he saw Freak's serious face he noticed he wasn't joking. "Oh. Well that's a uh, nice name. But I don't want to call you that, can I give you a nickname?"

Freak scrunched up his face and said, "Why don't you like my name?"

Eli sighed and glance at his father, "Well you see the word 'freak' isn't a very nice word, I'm not even allowed to say it, if I do and my daddy hears me I get my mouth washed out."

Freak still looked a bit confused but said, "Yeah, you can give me a nickname. What's it gonna be?"

Eli began thinking over what to call him, then he thought of one, it was perfect for him! "I'm gonna call you James, you look like a James."

Freak smiled, "I like it! Thanks, Eli."

Eli smiled triumphantly and said, "Anytime James."

Freak motioned to the swing next to his. "Wanna swing with me?"

That was the beginning of a great friendship. All day they played together, they chased each other around and played hide-n-go-seek with Severus and then they pretended they were astronauts on the swings, but then it was getting dark and Freak had to start home

"I need to go Eli. I'll see you later alright?" Freak said as he started his journey back to his relative's house hoping the person that was supposed to come today left already.

As Freak came closer to the house he noticed the lights were still on and an unfamiliar car was parked in the drive way beside his aunts and uncle's car.

Aunt Petunia quickly stepped out the door and came over to him. "You can't come in tonight, they're staying the night."

Freak looked around himself and asked, "Where am I supposed to stay?"

Petunia glared at him and snapped, "Does it look like I care where you go? Just go somewhere! For all I care you could go sleep in the neighbor's pool, then I won't have to deal with you anymore."

Petunia turned to make her way back to the house before anyone noticed she was gone.

Freak held in the tears that threatened to fall as he turned his back on the house and walked back to the playground to sleep in the play house.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As Severus was about to turn his son's light off for him to go to bed Eli spoke up, "Daddy did you notice all those cuts and bruises on James?"

Severus took one look at his son's worried gaze and went to sit on the side of his bed, "Yes son I did."

"Where do you think he got them?" Eli asked innocently

"Well you know how he lives with his relatives?" When he got a nod from his son he continued, "Well I think his relatives gave them to him. But it is just a guess, I'm not positive."

A few tears slid down Eli's face as he said, "But how could they do that to him? They don't love him do they?"

Severus sighed and said, "I don't know son, I don't know."

Eli got a serious look on his face and he said, "Well then I will love him, he will be my James. My James-" And with that Eli was fast asleep once again.

Severus shook his head and turned off the light. "Good night son, I love you."


	4. Behind Closed Doors

**Chapter four: Behind Closed doors**

**A/N I do not own harry potter nor do I get paid to write this also I adopting this story from Severus Addicted with their permission so the first 12 chapters are from Severus Addicted. **

Freak awoke to the sun warming his skin. He slowly stood up from his sleeping spot and looked around. The sky was a perfect shade of baby blue with white fluffy clouds, and a blue jay flew over Freak's head whistling a soft tune.

With a yawn Freak slowly stood up and made his way 'home' to do his chores for the day. Things would not go well if he did not return in time for his Uncle's arrival from work.

As he was walking down the street towards his relative's house, he noticed a car was still parked in his aunt and uncle's drive way. Well, this wasn't good. How was he supposed to get his chores done if the visitors were still there?

A thought came to Freak's mind when he noticed his Uncle's car flying down the road towards the house.

His Uncle slammed on the brakes when he saw him. "Freak! What are you doing out and about? You're supposed to be doing your chores and I know for sure you do not have them all done!" His uncle bellowed as he made his way towards the small form of his nephew.

Harry whimpered and tried to get away from his uncle's hands that clenched around his wrist. His uncle began to shake him back and forth viciously as he screamed at him for being worthless and repeated that he'll teach him a lesson that he will remember all his life.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus was reading the Daily Prophet when he heard someone screaming outside. He quickly ran to the closest window and looked out. What he saw made his heart skip a beat.

Severus quickly ran to the door only to have his son following behind him. "Eli you can't come, stay here I'll be back in a few minutes!"

"NO! I want to know what is happening, and if it has to do with my James then I deserve to go!" Eli said unhappily to his father.

Severus gave him a warning glare and said, "You will do as I say young man or you won't be sitting properly the rest of the night! Now go to your room and stay there until I come back and say you're allowed to come out, go!" Severus anxiously looked out the window to make sure Harry was still alright.

"DAD!" Eli yelled angrily.

Severus glared at him and flicked his wand making his son stick on a wooden chair. "You and I will be having a discussion later about your little attitude problem! I'll be back!"

Severus ran out the door in time to see Vernon punch Harry in the side of his head, making him fall to the ground unconscious. Severus' anger flared as he saw Vernon try to drag his nephew to the car to take back to the house.

Severus sprinted the rest of the way to the car before Vernon could speed away. "Mr. Dursley what are you doing?" Severus asked Vernon as he tried to pull Harry into the car.

Vernon stopped what he was doing and turned to face his nosy neighbor, "Mr. Snape I'm sure this is none of your business. You see my nephew fainted from how hot it is today and I didn't know what to do." Vernon explained then turned to finish stuffing his nephew into the car.

"No I seriously don't believe that Mr. Dursley, seeing how I saw you punch your nephew in the side of the head. What happened, did he have a mosquito on his head?"

Vernon glared at him and said nervously, "This is none of your business! Go away."

Severus whipped out his wand and shoved it into Vernon's flabby cheek. "I don't think so, Dursley!"

Vernon's eyes went wide at the sight of the wand, "Y-you're one of them! L-leave me alone!"

Severus snarled at him and spat, "Oh yes I am one of them and you'll feel every bit as bad as your nephew if you do not hand him over to me immediately!" Severus gave him an icy glare that made Vernon get shivers down his spine.

Vernon stuttered, "Well wh-why didn't you j-just say so? You can have the Freak for all I care… Jus-just go a-away!"

Severus whipped past the whale and carefully picked up the small child. Severus was shocked at how light the child was, I mean he looked light but that doesn't always mean they are, but in this case apparently it does…

Severus glared at Vernon as he passed him, "I'll be calling Child Services when I get home. Then I'll be contacting Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and trust me you don't want to make him mad. You're screwed Dursley, say goodbye to your life." With that said Severus started his walk down the sidewalk to his house.

When he opened the door to his house he noticed Eli's eyes go wide with fear at the sight of his 'James'. He flicked his wand and Eli was unstuck from the wooden chair. "Eli, I need you to go get the bed ready in the guest room. Now!" Severus laid Harry on the couch and started diagnosing all the injuries on the child's body.

A list appeared and Severus began to read it.

Harry James Potter

Age Eight

Mother – Lily Evens-Potter

Father – James Potter

The injuries include:

Three broken ribs

Numerous bruises

Infected cut on the right foot

Under fed

Under weight

Abuse evidence from earlier years

Severus sighed as he looked down at the child. This poor boy suffered at the hands of abusive guardians all his life. No one cared for him, no one loved him, and no one was there for him when he needed it the most. No one was probably there for him when he had nightmares in the middle of the night, or had an accident. No one was there to protect this adorable, little child.

Eli came back into the room and said, "Daddy the room is ready. What's wrong with my James? Why isn't he awake? Daddy what happened?!" Eli said frantically trying to catch up with his father as Severus made his way to the guest room.

After he laid Harry down on the bed he maneuvered potions down his throat to heal the broken bones, bruises and the infection. The weight problem would have to be fixed in time.

Severus turned to Eli who was impatiently waiting for his answers. "Come, let's go to the living room. I need to tell you something."

Eli followed his father to the living room then sat down beside him on the couch. "Daddy, what's wrong with my James?"

Severus sighed and stroked his son's shaggy black hair, "First of all son, I need to tell you what James' real name is. His name isn't Freak or James, its Harry James Potter."

Eli's eyes went huge with excitement. "But Dad that's the boy you told me about who made You-Know-Who disappear! He's the boy-who-lived! OMG!"

Severus sighed at that, "Eli you know very well I don't like text talk."

Eli lowered his gaze to the floor then said, "Yes father and I'm sorry but it's THE Harry Potter! My James is actually Harry Potter, I just can't believe it!"

Severus nodded. "Well believe it because that's who 'James' truly is. Now to answer you're earlier questions of what happened. Eli, when I got out of the house I saw Harry's uncle punch him in the face causing Harry to black out. We already discussed how we thought he might be abused and here is our evidence."

Eli nodded his head sadly then said, "Dad I have another question."

Severus looked up to his son's face, "Ask away."

Eli took a deep breath then said, "Dad if you knew James' name is actually Harry then why didn't you tell me that so I could have just called him by his real name instead of his nickname?"

Severus sighed and started to explain his reasoning, "I left you call Harry 'James' because it was a fun nickname for the two of you and it made Harry happy. I have many more reasons son but right now you should just agree with the one I gave you and when you get older and you still want to know I'll tell you, but for now-"

Eli cut his father off, "Yes dad I understand!"

Severus rose his eyebrows at his disobedient child, "Eli Avian Snape you need to watch your little attitude problem. I am going to give you one more chance to stop acting like Draco Malfoy-" Eli gave the most shocked look he could muster because he for one did not want to turn out like that spoiled, not good for anything, death eater to be jerk. "Yes Eli that is who you are acting like. Now fix it now or you will find yourself over my knee, is that understood?"

Eli nodded his head vigorously, "I'm sorry dad, I was just worried about Harry." Eli had unshed tears in his eyes and by the end of that sentence they were flowing freely from his eyes.

Severus sighed lightly and pulled his son into his lap. Severus wrapped his arms around his son and whispered in his ear, "I still love you Eli, you know that. But what I don't love is your attitude problem, you know that too."

Almost five minutes later Eli was fast asleep in Severus' arms. Severus stood up and carried him to his room where he tucked him under his Quidditch blankets. Severus placed a small kiss on his forehead and whispered, "Good night son, I love you." With that said Severus turned on the nightlight and left the door open a crack then went to check on Harry.

When Severus entered the guest room what he saw made his heart skip a beat: The bed was empty.


	5. Panic!

**Chapter Five: Panic!**

**A/N I do not own harry potter nor do I get paid to write this also I am adopting this story from Severus Addicted with their permission so the first 12 chapters are from Severus Addicted. **

When Severus entered the guest room what he saw made his heart skip a beat. The bed was empty.

Severus immediately began to panic. "James? Come on kiddo where are you?" Severus looked under the bed hoping maybe he was hiding, Harry wasn't there. Severus' breath became faster as he tried to find Harry. "James? I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Severus said as he searched the bathroom in case he was just going to the bathroom or something, the bathroom was empty. "James come on this isn't funny." Severus went to the living room then searched the kitchen. Harry was nowhere to be found!

Severus' eyes went wide when he noticed the window in the kitchen was wide open. The first thought that came to his mind was that one of the Dursleys broke in and took him back.

Severus set his jaw and left a note on the table in case Eli woke up and was wondering where he was. With that done he strode out the door ready to kill if he had to. No one breaks into his home and kidnaps his children! He didn't even realize he referred to Harry as his child. All he could think about was getting revenge.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Eli sat straight up in his bed as he heard the front door close or open, he couldn't tell which. Eli quickly grabbed his slippers then crept out of his room to see what was going on. When he got to the living room he noticed that no one was there and that the front door was locked, which meant someone left.

'Dad wouldn't have left without telling me first! What's going on?' Eli thought becoming scared. It was then that he noticed a piece of parchment on the table, the note read: Eli went next door. Stay inside!

Eli huffed in annoyance. 'Maybe I'll go outside just to make him mad.' Eli thought angrily.

Eli spun on his heel as he heard a door open in the guest room. 'Dad can't be back yet, he didn't use the front door… Merlin what if it's a bad guy?! I have to find out, I have to.' With determination Eli grabbed a spoon from the table and quietly walked to the guest room. When he entered the room the closet door snapped shut. Eli's heart began to race as scenes from horror movies popped into his mind.

'Just like in horror movies when something bad is happening the actor goes to investigate, I always told myself I would never be that stupid! But here I am investigating something that could very well be my end without dad here! I'm SO stupid!' Eli slowly began backing out of the room.

Eli froze. A soft, quiet sob came from the closet in the guest room making Eli run for the closet. After dropping the spoon he slowly opened the closet to find Harry curled up in a ball in the corner of the closet behind a box of old photos. Eli crawled in the closet and laid his hand on Harry's making Harry jump and shriek. Eli gave him a concerned look then said quietly as to not scare him again, "James? James it's alright I'm here. It's Eli."

Harry looked up with teary, puffy eyes then when he saw who it was he threw his arms around him and sobbed. Eli held him as he cried, he tried to calm him down with soothing words but the sobs became even harder and louder.

Eli rubbed comforting circles on his back while saying, "You're safe James, you're with me and I'll never let them touch you again, I'm here." Eli said trying to get James to feel better.

A teary eyed Harry looked up at Eli and whispered, "Where am I? Wh-where's my Uncle?"

Eli smiled at Harry and said with confidence, "You're at my house James, and you're safe. You'll always be safe now; I won't let him touch you again. NO one hurts my James, no one!" Eli saw Harry flinch a little at the tone of voice he used and he immediately felt bad, "I'm sorry James, I didn't mean to scare you."

Harry nodded his head and whispered, "It's okay Eli, I trust you."

Eli smiled at him and gave him a hug then whispered in his ear, "You're my little brother James, I love you."

Harry began to cry again at those words. No one ever said 'I love you' to him before, no one. Why would anyone love a Freak anyway? Freaks are worthless and pitiful; they don't deserve anything except chores and beatings; that's what Uncle Vernon says anyway…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus stomped down the sidewalk with a full glare on his stony face. Someone was going to pay… Someone was going to die!

As soon as he reached the door he barged right in making a scream come from the ugly face of Petunia Dursley. Severus glared at her until she stopped her screaming. A man the size of a whale came 'running' (if you can call it that) down the stairs with a shot gun in hand. Severus sneered at him and raised him wand, "Where's Harry?"

Vernon's eyes went wide with fright at the sight of the wand but he gulped it down and raised his gun, "I'm sure I don't know who you're talking about."

In a second Severus had his wand against Petunia's neck ready to kill at any moment. She screamed again so Severus used the Silencio spell on her making her go quiet. Her eyes went wide and she began to freak out, she flailed her arms everywhere and looked like a fish out of water.

Vernon glared at Severus and stuttered, "Wh-what did you do to my wife?! Fix it now or I'll blow your head off!"

Severus smirked at him and said simply, "Bring it; we'll see who's faster. Your pathetic excuse for a weapon or the spell Avada Kedavra… Or should I use the Crucio spell on you, torture you to death. Yeah I'll go with the Crucio, savor your death."

Vernon's wide eyes looked at the wand in his hand then back to his wife, then after a few seconds nodded his head and put the gun on the floor. Severus growled at him and left go of his wife. "Tell me where Harry Potter is, you know damn well who he is so don't give me that!"

Vernon gulped and said terrified, "I haven't seen him since you took him earlier today."

Severus glared at him again and pulled Petunia close again and snarled, "If you don't tell me now I'll make her brains flow out her ears!"

Vernon gasped for breath as he panicked. "I'm telling the truth sir!"

Severus glared at him and flicked his wand to make sure he was telling the truth, sure enough he was. Severus dropped Petunia harshly then growled, "You will leave him alone for the rest of his life, do you understand me?!"

They both nodded their heads quickly and then he walked slamming the door behind him making all the picture frames on the wall fall off and break into a million little pieces.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When Severus entered the house he knew something wasn't right so he ran for Eli's room. When he entered his heart stopped, the bed was empty. He quickly tried to calm himself as he thought of where

Eli would go in the house, he told him not to go outside so unless he was in a disobeying mood today he would do as he was asked. "Eli, where are you?"

A voice from the guest room caught his attention and he made a sprint for the room. Upon entering the room he noticed it was only Eli, then his eyes widened at who was in his arms; Harry!

In a flash Severus was beside the two children, "Are you guys okay?"

They both nodded their heads to answer.

Severus took a deep breath to calm himself and his nerves. They were both fine, safe and sound in the house. Then he asked Harry, "Where were you? I tried to find you everywhere and couldn't, I even went over to your relative's house to see if they somehow kidnapped you."

Harry lowered his eyes to the carpet as he mumbled a quiet, "I'm sorry sir."

Severus sighed and asked again, "It's alright I just want to know where you were child."

Harry slowly brought his eyes up to meet the dark ones, "I was hiding in the closet sir."

Severus could have slapped himself! The closet! Of course one place he forgot to check, how could he have been so stupid?! Severus then asked, "Why were you hiding?"

Harry lowered his gaze back to the carpet again and shuddered. "I-I'm sorry!"

Severus sighed and tried to comfort him but was cut off with a, "I really am sorry sir! Please don't kick me!"

Severus was taken back by that sentence but he quickly overcame it and said, "Child I would never abuse you or anyone else for that matter, I am not your uncle." I am not my father either, Snape thought.

Harry's sad emerald eyes looked up to meet his as he asked shyly, "Really?"

At Severus' nod Harry leaped into his arms then began to softly cry again. Severus pressed a light kiss the small child's head as he head, "You're safe Harry."

Harry looked up in confusion as that statement and asked, "Sir, um why did you call me Harry?"

Severus smiled down at the little boy and said, "Because that's your real name. Your real name is not Freak, as much as your relatives tried to get you to believe nor is it James. James is just a nickname, you're real name child, is Harry James Potter."

Harry's eyes shown bright at the new information about himself and then he cuddled closer to Severus trying to get as much comfort out of him as possible. This was a first for him as well, he had never been held by someone, never.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Eli got up and went back to bed. He was a bit jealous at the attention Harry was getting and didn't understand why his father would hold him so lovingly. Harry wasn't his son, he was! He should be being held like that, not him!

He wanted to slam his door shut behind him but knew it would scare Harry and even though he was jealous (though he would never admit to that) he still loved Harry and would never do a thing to harm/scare him, never.

Eli climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Harry? I have a question." Severus asked the half asleep child in his arms.

Harry timidly looked up at him and asked in a quiet voice, "What sir?"

Severus smiled down at him and said, "Well first you can stop calling me sir."

Harry's eyes went wide and he hurried to apology but stopped when he felt a finger over his lips he looked up to see the man smiling at him, "There is no need to apologize. Now my question is, would you like it if I adopted you? Then you could always stay with Eli and I and you would never have to be forced back to your relatives. You would be my son and Eli's brother, would you like that?"

Harry nodded his head and smiled for the first time in ages, "I would love that."

Severus smiled and looked at his watch. "Come, time for bed." He stood still with Harry in his arms and carried him to the bed then tucked him in, he placed a kiss on his forehead then said, "Good night child." A mumbled "g'night" was heard from under the blankets.

After he turned on the night light and turned the lights off he left the door open a crack then went over to Eli's room. He knew Eli must be feeling jealous by the way Harry was being treated and they needed to get past this.

After he knocked he stepped inside his son's room then went over and sat beside Eli. He laid his arm around his son's shoulder and asked, "You alright son?"

He got no answer, Severus sighed and said, "Come on Eli I know you aren't asleep."

Eli stirred and looked up at his father, "What?" came the snappy reply. Eli was hurt and feeling jealous so who was he to be nice to anyone at this moment? This was obviously the wrong thing to think because his father immediately became stern.

"Eli Avian I told you many times today about your attitude problem. I gave you warnings when normally I would just take you over my knee and now I know that was a mistake, so you are getting a spanking that you definitely deserve!" Severus quickly flicked his wand to put up a silencing charm so Harry couldn't hear and then he stood up and pulled Harry's desk chair in the middle of the room. "Come here young man, now!"

Eli shook his head and sobbed out, "I'm sorry daddy I promise I'll fix my attitude!"

Severus raised his eye brows and said strictly, "I gave you plenty of time to fix it and you didn't so now you need to face the consequences. Now come here or I will pick you up and carry you over!"

Eli sniffed sadly and slowly made his way over to his father who pulled him over his lap. When Eli felt his trousers and boxers coming down he jumped in surprise. "No! Daddy please not like that!"

It pained Severus to punish his child but it had to be done so he continued to pull his boxers down to his ankles. "Yes like this, you need to watch your attitude!" With that said he began the quick (but hard) slaps down onto his son's white butt making him yelp out in surprise by the first swat.

"Ow! Daddy please I'll be good I promise!" Eli wailed as the swats kept coming.

Severus ignored the pleas and moved to the under curve of his butt, aiming the swats there until it was a bright red, Eli wouldn't be sitting right for the next day.

"Ouch! Owwie Daddy please no more! I'll be good! Please stop!" Eli sobbed loudly onto Severus' leg he sobbed so hard he didn't even notice when the slaps stopped coming, or when his boxers and trousers were being pulled up. He only noticed when he was being rocked back and forth and the soothing words came to his ears from his father as he tried to calm him.

"Alright Eli it's all over, you are forgiven." Severus placed a kiss to his son's forehead.

Eli sniffed and looked up at his father with red puffy eyes and asked, "Do you still love me Daddy?"

Severus chuckled and carried Eli over to his bed, tucked him in then whispered, "Always and forever." After he gave him another kiss to his forehead he left to go to bed.

Today was a long day and he definitely needed his rest.


	6. A new addition to the family

**Chapter six: A New Addition to the Family**

**A/N I do not own harry potter nor do I get paid to write this also I adopting this story from Severus Addicted with their permission so the first 12 chapters are from Severus Addicted. **

Eli sniffled and slowly climbed out of his bed. As his butt slid across the bed, he whimpered lightly but kept going. He heard his father's door being shut almost ten minutes ago and he still couldn't fall asleep (he only slept for almost five minutes before he awoke to his behind smarting.)

As Eli crept across his bedroom he tripped over his toy Hogwarts Express train and landed on the floor on his behind. He yelped out and began crying again. Eli stiffened as he heard a door open and someone making their way to his door, whoever was coming had to be his father, Harry was fast asleep- but as the door to his room opened Harry peeped his face around the corner of the door.

Upon seeing Eli crying on the floor Harry quickly ran into the room and quietly shut the door behind him. Then he walked over and sat down beside him and grabbed his hand.

"Eli, what's wrong?" Harry whispered in a worried tone

Eli's red puffy eyes looked up at Harry and sniffed, "I tripped over the stupid train."

This actually got a smile out of Harry then he said, "Well why did you do that?"

Eli rolled his eyes and said, "Because I couldn't get to sleep, my bum hurt too bad."

Suddenly Harry's eyes filled with worry as he pulled Eli up and walked over to the bed, when Eli lay back on the bed Harry laid beside him and asked, "Why did your butt hurt, Eli?"

Eli looked at him and wondered if it would scare him. "Well I was being naughty all day and daddy kept warning me if I didn't stop he would spank me, and I didn't stop so he spanked me."

Harry looked scared and worried at the same time after Eli finished, "Did it hurt horribly?"

Eli looked confused, "No not really, when you get spanked it's just to make sure you don't do the same naughty thing twice."

Harry still looked scared so Eli squeezed his hand and whispered, "I'm alright, daddy would never do anything that would be permanent or leave lasting marks. He wouldn't ever do that Harry, never. My daddy loves me, he loves you now too, and he will never hurt us on purpose unless we were naughty. And even then the sting goes away after a while, he only smacks your butt and nothing else. I promise! There is nothing to be worried about Harry my daddy will take care of you and me." Eli tried to reassure Harry.

Harry sighed in relief then snuggled closer to Eli, "I love you Eli."

Eli smiled and closed his eyes, "I love you too, Harry."

With that said they both slowly drifted off to sleep. That is how Severus found them in the morning.

Severus smiled at the sight of the two boys snuggled close together fast asleep. Severus sighed and decided to give them a few more minutes to sleep. He went downstairs to write to the Ministry about him becoming Harry's adoptive father.

Ten minutes went by so Severus went to go wake the two sleeping boys in Eli's room.

"Eli, Harry come on boys' time to wake up." Severus lightly shook their shoulders.

Harry sat up and yawned. Eli on the other hand just groaned and turned the other way.

Severus sighed but smiled over at Harry. "Good morning Harry, go on to the bathroom and get ready for the day, breakfast will be ready when you're done."

Harry gave a small smile then made his way to the bathroom.

Severus sighed and looked at Eli, "Eli get up, and breakfast will be ready soon."

Eli groaned and threw the pillow over his face. Severus took a deep breath and repeated what he just said, again Eli did nothing. Severus glared at him and grabbed his arm then pulled him out of bed. Eli whined about it being too early and he didn't want to get up yet. Severus just rolled his eyes then sent him to the bathroom with a swat to his behind.

Fifteen minutes later two boys were sitting at the table eating scrambled eggs and buttered toast.

Severus looked up at them while he sipped at his tea, then he gently sat the cup down and looked at the boys, "Boys." They both looked up in question so Severus continued, "I called the Social Services on the Dursley's today so I want you both to stay inside the house until all is clear, understand?"

Eli nodded his head and said, "Yes dad I understand, no wandering around outside, no fresh air."

Severus gave him a hard glare, "Eli." He said in a warning tone making Eli mutter an apology and look back at his food, Severus then turned to Harry and said, "Do you understand?"

Harry gave him a confused look then asked, "What do you mean by we aren't allowed outside, why aren't we allowed outside?"

Severus sighed and scooted in his chair, "Harry I called Social Services on your relatives. They are going to be arrested child. Your cousin will be taken care of his aunt. I don't want you two outside today until everything is done and over with. Do you understand now?"

Harry nodded and said, "Yea I understand."

Severus nodded his head in reply and said, "I have more good news for you two boys, you are both brothers now." As soon as he said this whoops of joy was heard from Eli and Harry just sat there stunned. "I just got the final adoption papers this morning and signed them, then I sent them to the Ministry and they signed too so you are officially my son, Harry."

Harry broke out into a huge smile then said, "So you're my dad now?"

Severus nodded his head and asked, "That is what you want right, Harry?"

Harry nodded his head vigorously, "Yes it is! Thank you."

Severus smiled and touched Harry's shoulder as he said, "No thanks are needed son."

Harry's heart felt as if it was filled with helium, he felt as if he could fly. He had a father and a brother, he had a family now that will love him that will care for him and actually want him. Harry was so happy he couldn't even describe it.

Severus smiled at his two sons and said, "So I guess this means a family reunion so you can meet the whole entire family."

Eli both groaned and whooped for joy at the same time making Severus smirk. "Yes Eli that means your cousin Ethan will be over."

Harry looked at Eli's scrunched up face and back to his new father's smirking one then asked, "Who's Ethan?"

Eli groaned again and answered, "He's Satan's wanna be. He is evil, vile, disgusting, horrid, unreliable, stupid-"

"ELI ENOUGH!" Severus shouted making Eli come to a halt and Harry jump, seeing this Severus apologized to Harry and glared at his oldest son. "You know perfectly well how I feel about you calling people those names; now go to your room now!"

Eli stood from the table and ran before his father could say anything else.

Severus sighed when he heard the slam of the door then he turned back to Harry and gave him a small smile, "So you will be meeting Ethan, who knows maybe you two will get along great."

Harry gave him a disbelieving look then said, "I'm sure of it." This of course was said sarcastically making Severus chuckle. "So who else will I be meeting?"

Severus started listing off the family members, "Well I have no siblings but my late wife had tons of siblings. You have five uncles and three aunts and their names are: Uncle Matthew, Uncle Levi, Uncle Zachary, Uncle Austin, and Uncle Andrew. Now your aunt's names are; Aunt Bethany, Aunt Suzie, Aunt Minerva who you may call Aunt Minnie. Now they are all married so I will tell you their wives and husbands names also seeing how they are also related to you. Uncle Matthew is married to Aunt Jamie. Uncle Levi is married to Aunt Trista. Uncle Zachary is married to Aunt Bell. Uncle Austin is married to Aunt Abigail. Uncle Andrew is married to Aunt Jane. Aunt Bethany is married to Uncle Jimmie. Aunt Suzie is married to Uncle Ozzie. Aunt Minerva is married to Uncle Albus. Are you okay for now? Do you want to hear the children's names? I know it's a big family." Severus asked Harry.

Harry nodded and said, "Yeah go ahead and tell me my cousins, you're right this is a mega huge family."

Severus smiled and continued, "Uncle Matthew and Aunt Jamie have two children named, Amanda and Ethan. Amanda is thirteen years old and Ethan is the same age as you. Uncle Levi and Aunt Trista have one child name Olivia who is thirteen. Uncle Zachary and Aunt Bell have four children named Reighly, Brittany, Mitch, and Derek. Reighly is the same age as you, Brittany is four years old, Mitch is twelve years old, and Derek is eighteen. Uncle Austin and Aunt Abigail have two children who are twins and their names are; Hailey and Ray, they are both fifteen years old. Uncle Andrew and Aunt Jane have three children named; Crissy, Jason, and Avery. Crissy is three years old, Jason is eleven years old, and Avery is the same age as you. Aunt Bethany and Uncle Jimmie have one child and his name is Milo, Milo is sixteen years old. Aunt Suzie and Uncle Ozzie have no children and neither do Aunt Minerva and Uncle Albus. So you have thirteen cousins."

Harry's jaw dropped open that is a huge family! Severus smiled at Harry and said, "I know, huge family but we all love each other horribly."

"So when will I be meeting all these people?" Harry asked.

"As soon as I get all the letters mailed out, so probably this weekend. First I want to move out of this house and move into my Manor."

Once again Harry's jaw dropped open, "You have another house?!"

Severus smirked and nodded his head, "Yes child I do, it's called the Snape Manor. I have already had my House Elves arrange a room for you so you already have a room decorated and well taken care of. We will be able to move into the house later today if we're lucky. Now if you will excuse me I need to go have a talk with your brother." With that said he stood from the table and made his way up to Eli's bedroom.

Harry sighed and thought, 'You just can't stay out of trouble can you Eli?'

Harry got up and walked around taking in the place, he looked at all the pictures and one individual picture stuck out of all the rest, this picture was of Severus laying on the ground under a tree with Eli attacking him with tickles making Severus laugh, there was also a brunette lady in the background laughing along with them Harry guessed it was Eli's mother.

After he looked at all the pictures Harry went to the bookcase and flipped through the books. Harry saw a black hard cover book high up in the shelf with a green snake wrapped around the binding so Harry pulled over a chair and climbed up to grab the book but when he touched the book a green glow came out and wrapped around him Harry screamed as it started screaming at him. Suddenly Harry felt arms around his waist pulling him out of the green glow. When he was finally out he looked up and saw Severus glaring down at him, uh oh.

"Are you alright Harry?" Harry mutely nodded his head, "Things you cannot reach child are out of bounds for you and everyone else, understand?" Harry nodded once again, "A verbal answer would be nice Harry."

"Yes sir I understand." Harry said quietly.

Severus sighed and sat him on the couch, "I am not mad son, I promise." This made him feel much better.

"I'm sorry!" Harry exclaimed sadly.

Severus sighed and said, "Hush son you are not in trouble. Now sit here and I'll be back."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Eli was pacing back and forth in his room but stopped when he heard the knock on his door telling him his father was ready. Eli silently groaned then walked over and left him in.

Once he was fully into the room Severus said, "Now Eli what have I told you about calling people names?"

Eli lowered his head in shame and said, "It's not nice and if you ever caught me calling someone a mean name I would get my mouth washed out with soap and if it's really bad I would be spanked. I'm sorry daddy!"

Severus nodded and said, "I'm sure you are but if I let this pass how will you learn?"

Eli gulped, "But- But I promise I understand!"

Severus ignored him and walked into the bathroom then grabbed a wash cloth and soaped it up; once he was ready he called for Eli, "Eli, come here."

Eli groaned and slowly made his way to the bathroom, he apparently wasn't fast enough because Severus said, "If you do not come here this instant I will not only give your mouth a washing but I will give your behind a walloping too!" That was it and Eli ran to the bathroom.

"Good now open up." Eli gulped again and slowly opened his mouth, soon he felt the taste of soap as his father whipped the cloth over his tongue making sure he soaped up the whole thing then he took the cloth out and said, "Five minutes then you may spit."

Eli had tears in his eyes from the taste of the soap, soon the five minutes were up and he gratefully spit into the sink. Severus summoned him a cup and filled it with water for him to rinse.

Severus gave him a smile then ran his hand through his Eli's hair making Eli flush and try to get away, "Now you go pack your things up we are heading back to Snape Manor today, I don't think it would be exactly wise of us to continue to live here when Harry grew up in a not so stable home right next door."

Eli nodded his head in agreement, "I understand daddy. I'll go pack now."

Severus nodded and started his way back down the stairs but stopped when he heard Eli's voice again, he turned and headed back to his older son's room in question. "Yes Eli?"

Eli gulped and nervously looked down at the floor while swiping his foot along the floor, "Um… Daddy do we uh….. Have to invite Ethan?"

Severus gave him a stern look and said, "Yes Eli we do, he is family too even if you two don't get along-"

"But Harry would be better off not meeting him!" Eli pouted.

Severus sighed and closed the door behind him. He then walked over to Eli's bed and sat down while motioning for Eli to come sit beside him, once Eli was seated Severus began, "You may think so but who knows maybe Harry will get along with Ethan-" he was interrupted from a snort of disbelief from Eli, he gave him a hard glare and said sternly, "Boy you're really pushing it today."

Eli sighed and apologized so Severus continued, "Do not interrupt me again Eli. Now as I was saying, Harry may actually get along with Ethan and if he does then you need to respect that, understand." Eli nodded his head but as he saw his father opening his mouth to demand a verbal answer he quickly said yes. "Good boy. Oh and while he is here I don't want to catch you two fighting on the ground with your cousins surrounding you two, understand?!"

Eli smiled at the memory but then flinched as he remembered the consequences of that day, he quickly nodded and said, "Yes Dad I understand, no fighting… But what if it is just wrestling, can we do that?"

Severus gave him a misbelieving look then said, "With you two? I doubt it would only be just wrestling so no." Eli left out a huff so Severus said, "And besides I don't think you would want to be in the corner in front of all your aunts and uncles again, do you?"

Eli blushed as the memory came back to him then he shook his head violently and said, "No! I promise I won't even go near him!"

Severus smiled and nodded his head, "Good, but I doubt you won't go near him son, so just promise me not to fight him again."

Eli nodded and said, "I promise daddy."

"Good, then get packing." With that said Severus stood and went back downstairs to Harry who was still sitting on the couch looking as guilty as ever. "Child I already told you, you are not in trouble. How were you supposed to know that the books on the higher shelves were off limits? I never told you the rules and consequences yet, but they can wait until later today when we move to Snape Manor because that is where we will be living and there are different rules there then here. Now come with me we will go get you packed for the move. Eli is packing as we speak" Together the new father and son walked up to Harry's bedroom and started to go through his small red, blue, and yellow backpack. The small backpack wasn't even completely full of clothes or anything at that so Severus quickly summoned a notebook and pen (he likes muggle style paper better and pens because they cause less messes) then began jotting down all Harry needs.

After he finished writing down the list he took Harry's little bit of clothes he had and threw them out, "We will go shopping as soon as Eli is done packing, he most likely needs new clothes as well."

Harry blushed and nodded his head. Seeing this Severus pulled Harry into his lap and said smoothly, "It is not your fault Harry that your relatives did not take care of you like normal guardians should, there is no reason to be embarrassed, understand?"

Harry nodded and whispered, "I guess."

Severus sighed and stroked Harry's hair, "Well I will get you to understand son sooner or later." He gave a small smile to the child on his lap then looked up when he heard small footsteps running down the hallway with a trunk rolling behind him, Severus sighed and stood Harry up then he too stood to go check on Eli. "Eli, what on Earth are you doing?"

Eli stopped abruptly and turned to look at his father, "I was bringing my trunk downstairs so it's ready to leave… Did I do something wrong, Daddy?"

Severus rose his eyebrows and said, "Yes and you know it child. You do not run in the house. Now bring your trunk in here so I can go through your clothes, we will be going to Diagon Alley soon to pick up new clothes for Harry and you."

Eli smiled and happily brought his trunk into the room where his father went through and bagged up the too small clothes and worn out ones.

Harry gave him a confused look then asked, "Why are you putting the clothes in the black bag… Why don't you just throw them out like mine?"

Severus tied the black bag and said, "Because I will be dropping these clothes off at Clothes For Children Inc. so they can be distributed to other children all around the world who either don't have enough money to buy new clothing or are going through a hard time. Have you heard of the Hurricane that hit America?" When Harry nodded he continued, "These clothes will most likely be going over there to help out the muggles and even some wizards who were victims of the Hurricane."

Harry smiled, "That's a nice thing to do."

Severus smiled too and replied, "I'm glad you think so."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Fifteen minutes later the small family was standing in front of the fireplace. Harry looked totally bewildered while Eli kept bouncing on his heels.

"Now Harry to get to Diagon Alley we must floo there." Severus explained as he picked up some floo powder.

Harry still looked confused; bless the child, "What is 'floo'?"

Severus then began to explain all the different ways of traveling, he then showed him the floo powder and explained to him that when you throw the powder into the fireplace the fire turns a bright green and then you shout out your destination. "Now come boys, it is time we must get going."

The children climbed into the fireplace alongside Severus. Severus then put his hands on each of their shoulders and shouted very clearly and precisely, "Diagon Alley."

Harry gasped as he was swept away, he would have panicked but the feeling of his new father's hand still on his shoulder calmed him down.

Soon they were falling out of the fireplace of what looked like a restraint. Severus quickly used his wand to clean off all the dirt and soot from their clothing. "Alright now let's get to it." With that said he began to lead the children to the exit door while pulling out the list of items they needed to get.

SSSSSSSSSSS

Four hours later and they had everything on the list completely checked off. Harry got: twelve pairs of trousers (which he didn't understand why he would ever need so many but Severus soon got him to understand), he got more shirts then he could count, six sweaters, three sweatshirts and sweatpants, tons of socks/underwear, five undershirts, six robes, two dress robes, one winter coat and fall coat, six long sleeved shirts, sneakers, two pairs of dress shoes, flip flops, crocks (which Eli and Harry thought were the worst things in the world but Severus made them get them anyway, he kept insisting they were comfortable which made Eli say "I don't care if they are comfortable or not, you'll never catch me alive in those ugly things." Which was obviously the wrong thing to say…) Severus had all the bags flown back to The Snape Manor for them later.

They then went and got ice cream, which Harry thought was amazing since they had every flavor he could imagine (actually truth be told Harry thought everything that day was amazing.)

Once they were all finished with their ice cream Severus asked them, "So do you guys want any toys while we are here?" This of course made both the boys grin excitedly. Severus quickly found himself being pulled down the street by Eli, who led the way to the toy shop.

The toy shop had two Jack in the Box statues by the door, everything was so color and bright. Harry's jaw dropped open when they entered the shop, toys were everywhere! Anything you could imagine was there, Harry would have never been able to dream all of the toys in the shop!

Severus smiled at the look on Harry's face, "Go on now, go get things you want."

Eli smiled and jumped for joy then started to run off but stopped when he noticed Harry hadn't followed him. "Come on Harry!"

Harry looked from Eli to his father and asked in a small voice, "Are you sure I'm allowed to play with the toys?"

Severus felt his heart break into tiny pieces for the child in front of him, he knelt down so he was Harry's size and said, "Yes son you are allowed to play with the toys, in fact you are allowed to get as many toys as you like. Make sure to inform Eli of that too." With that said he quickly sent Harry off with Eli.

Severus smiled as he saw Eli grab Harry's hand and drag him towards the stuffy section. Severus turned on his heel and went to the children's book area.

While in the book area he picked up plenty of books that he thought Harry might enjoy, including Hogwarts: A History. Then he went to the children animal familiar section and looked at the animals. One particular animal caught his eye, it was a dark green snake with silver eyes; it was perfect for Harry. He also bought Harry his own owl, the owl is called a Snowy Owl. He sent his belongings back to The Snape Manor then went to find his sons and see what they collected.

He found Harry and Eli in the toy Quidditch section. "Hell boys, what have you collected?"

Eli happily showed him his toys: A dragon stuffed animal, a magical toy train that looked exactly like the Hogwarts Express, three Quidditch players that flew around, a broom, puzzles, find me or not books, and a big bouncy ball that had black goo inside it.

Severus nodded and said, "I am perfectly fine with all of your findings but instead of a real broom how about we get you this broom? And you also Harry, neither of you are allowed that broom yet."

Eli went up to the broom his father indicated and groaned, "But dad! That broom only allows you to go as far up as a guardian or parent allows. Please can we get the other broom, we promise not to go too high!"

Severus made his mind and nothing could change it, Eli sighed heavily as he realized that, "Fine." Then he picked up the broom his father showed him and put the other one back, Harry did the same.

Severus nodded, "Good job, now Harry what findings did you get?"

Harry slowly held up the toys he collected: A white and dark green Higly Puff, the broom his father indicated, three Quidditch players, a golden snitch that flies around and you have to catch it, a children's wizard chess, marble chasers (you make your own slope and race the marbles), and a guitar with music.

Severus smiled and said, "Very good. Do you know how to play the guitar?"

Harry nodded happily and proudly said, "Yes I had secret lessons with the man downtown at the music store, and every time the Dursley's were out I would quickly do my chores then run down there to learn."

Eli's jaw dropped, "So you know how to play the guitar?" at Harry's nod Eli asked excitedly, "Can you teach me?"

Harry smiled and said, "Of course, Eli." Eli jumped for joy and gave his brother a hug then he ran and picked out a guitar and a beginner's book/other music books.

"Don't you two want cases for your guitars?" Severus asked as he looked at some of the cases.

They both quickly picked out a case, and Severus took them to get their names stitched on. Once that was done Severus said, "Alright, anything else before we leave for Snape Manor?"

Eli looked thoughtful for a minute then smiled broadly and asked, "Dad…" Eli looked over at his new brother and ran to whisper in his father's ear, "Daddy can we get those cool necklaces that allows us to speak to each other through our minds without anyone knowing?"

Severus thought a while then whispered back, "Not until you are older." This made Eli sigh in disappointment.

"Alright then let's head home." He led them back to the fireplace and together the family floo to their house called The Snape Manor.


	7. Snape Manor

**Chapter 7: The Snape Manor**

**A/N I do not own harry potter nor do I get paid to write this also I adopting this story from Severus Addicted with their permission so the first 12 chapters are from Severus Addicted. **

When they arrived all Harry could do was gape. "This... This is your home?"

Severus smirked and said, "Our home, Harry. Now do you want a tour of the rooms and grounds?"

Harry nodded, "Yes sir."

Severus wrinkled his nose at being called 'sir' but decided to leave it go for the time being. He then lead Harry around the manor.

The first room they looked at was the parlor (the parlor is also called the living room at times). The parlor had three big, black leather couches in the center of the room. A lazy boy was in one corner of the room beside a stand with a lamp. The carpet was a forest green and the walls were wood. A window sat in the middle of the one wall with a view that had a beautiful pond with swans and ducks swimming in it. A grand piano sat in the left side of the room. There is a huge fireplace on the other side of the room. The room had a cozy feeling to it that made Harry want to flop on the couch and fall asleep.

The second room they looked at was the kitchen. The kitchen has a circle table with four seats around it, but there were no other cooking devices except a microwave and a medium sized refrigerator.

Harry looked at his new father in confusion and asked, "Where is the stove?"

Severus smiled and yelled, "Maggie!" A pop sounded throughout the room and suddenly there was a peculiar looking creature at Severus' feet. "Maggie meet my new son, Harry. Harry meet our house elf, Maggie. Maggie does all the cooking and cleaning in the manor, except she does not touch your bedroom, your bedroom is your responsibility. Keep it clean."

Harry was still looking at the small creature in front of him with awe as she popped away. Harry shook his head to get out of the awe feeling he was in then he began to look around the room again.

The floors were tiled charcoal black flooring. The walls were a lighter shade of charcoal with small wisps of gold every now and then. Plants hung in the windows that actually move! This room had a calming feeling to it that calmed Harry down, though he didn't know he needed calmed down.

The next room they entered was slightly bigger than the kitchen. This room was called the family room. The family room had soft chairs surrounding a coffee table. The coffee table had a board game on it that his Dad called wizard's chess. On the right side of the room there is a closet full of board games (muggle and magical), a T.V with a cupboard filled with movies, there was a clock on the wall that instead of numbers it had pictures of the family members, even Harry was on it now.

Seeing Harry looking at the clock Severus walked over to it and said, "This clock is not a normal clock, as you've probably guessed. This clock instead of telling me time it tells me where my children are every minute of the day, well not precisely but you get the point. I got Arthur Weasley to make me one, he has one exactly the same. You will meet the Weasley's soon enough, their children are my Godchildren."

Harry nodded his head in understanding then he went back to looking at the room. There was closet that had brooms in it, Harry closed the door wondering why someone would ever have so many brooms, who needs to clean that much anyway?

The carpet in this room is a brown color and the walls are a light shade of blue. This room, like the parlor had a nice cozy feeling to it.

Severus pointed to a door in the hallway and said, "This room is the bathroom." He then pointed to another door farther down the hallway and said, "And that is my office, you may not enter that room unless given permission, understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Harry nodded.

Severus then walked past his office and pointed to another door, "This room you may not enter at all. This room is my potions lab and if I ever catch you in here... Well just ask Eli, he'll tell you."

Eli scrunched his nose at the memory, "Not a good idea to go in there."

Severus chuckled and gave Eli a noogie. This of course made Eli laugh and try to get away, "Ah! Daddy stop!"

Soon enough Harry saw the library/study, Severus' room, another bathroom, a winter garden, an indoor pool, the cooking room where the elves prepare the food, and Eli's room. Now they came to Harry's room.

"Ready to see what your room looks like? Oh and remember if you don't like something we can change it." Severus said then slowly opened the door to allow Harry to see inside his room. Harry slowly stepped inside and looked around himself, once again Harry found himself in awe.

The room was a medium sized room with a twin sized bed in the corner of the one wall. There is a walk in closet that was already filled with his clothes, a small couch with a stand beside it, a bookcase (filled with the books Severus picked up), a window that overlooked the same pond as the parlor, the window has a window seat where Harry could sit and read or even sleep if he chose to. The walls were painted a midnight sky blue with a light green trim at the middle of the wall. The carpet was a darker shade of grey. A stereo with stacks of music sat in the one corner of the room, his guitar sat in the other corner.

Harry turned to look at his new father and said, "Thanks... Dad."

Severus smiled and said, "I really love you calling me that Harry, but if you are not ready yet don't feel pressured to do so just yet. Okay?"

Harry nodded but he liked the way calling him 'Dad' felt like, it warmed his heart to say that simple, small word.

Severus could tell just by the way Harry only nodded that he liked the way 'Dad' sounded, and his little speech fell on deaf ears. Severus couldn't help but smile as he pulled the small dark green snake out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. He then whistled and the owl flew in through the open window. "These are your pets, Harry, you may name them whatever you like."

Harry grinned widely and threw his arms around his new father, "Thank you!" Harry squealed with delight.

Severus grinned widely too but then he looked at Harry and said, "Now Harry a pet takes a lot of responsibility, you have to feed it, water it, care for it, and love it. Do you think you can do that?"

Harry nodded against his chest and said, "Yes, I can do that!"

Severus smiled then asked the child who was still clinging to him, "What do you want to name them?"

Harry backed away and looked at the snake in his hand, "I'll name the snake Lysander and my owl Hedwig."

Severus nodded in approval, "Very good names Harry." Eli nodded his head in agreement.

Suddenly a little puppy came bouncing in the room barking happily, Eli laughed and bent down to pick up the pup, "Ossie what are you doing you silly pup?" Ossie happily licked his owner in the face.

Severus rose his eyes at the pup making it stop it's barks, "Eli where is he supposed to be right now?"

Eli sighed and started out the door, "bathroom."

"Yes and if he goes on the floor you'll be cleaning it up." Severus called after him.

Harry smiled at Lysander and said to him, "Hello my name is Harry." Harry didn't notice the shocked look on his new father's face.

Lysander nodded his head in greeting then said, "Hello owner, I ssssee you are a sssspeaker of the ssssnakess."

Harry almost screamed in fright, Harry quickly put the snake on the bed and backed away, he ran into his father who put his arms around him, "It's alright Harry."

"Did you hear him?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

Severus shook his head, "No I did not hear Lysander. What did he say?"

Harry gave him a wierded outlook then said, "How can you act as if this is normal? Snakes don't speak!"

Severus rose his eyes and said, "Watch your tone. No snakes that speak is not commonly normal, the gift is very rare indeed."

Harry gasped, "You mean I can actually speak to snakes?"

Severus nodded his head and replied, "Yes you can, the gift is called Parselmouth. Parselmouth is the language of the snakes. Do not worry it is nothing bad, you're perfectly fine."

Harry nodded and smiled down at Lysander then he said, "I'm ssssory about that, I didn't know I could sssspeak Parssselmouth."

Lysander nodded his head and said, "That'ssss quite alright, young sssspeaker."

Harry smiled and said, "Well I'm gonna go get the tour of outssside, wanna come with me?" it looked as if Lysander actually smiled while he nodded his head so Harry reached out his hand and left Lysander curl around his wrist.

"Ready to get a tour of outside?" Severus asked. He was very happy that Harry and Lysander get along so well, now he knows why getting the snake for him was so appropriate.

The outside was gorgeous. There was a pond that is actually heated, a huge quidditch pitch with a shed beside it that holds brooms (Severus had to explain what quidditch was to an amazed Harry), a playhouse in a mega huge tree, there was another small building that Severus explained to Harry he was not allowed to go in unless told otherwise (that building was a greenhouse for his potion ingredients), a trampoline was by the playhouse.

Later on that day found the small family sitting in front of the fire in the parlor.

"So did you like the house Harry?" Eli asked practically bouncing on the couch in excitement of being home at last.

Harry gave him a bright smile and replied, "I love it! It's so amazing!"

Severus smiled and said, "I'm glad you like it, son."

Harry's heart jumped out of his chest as he heard the last word, he knew he was his father now but being called his son and just knowing is so much different.

A silence fell over the family until finally Severus said, "Now children I sent all the letters to the entire family today so there will be many letters in the morning for us to read."

Eli said something under his breath. Harry heard but Severus had not. Harry gave his brother a small smile and said, "Do you think everyone will come to the family get-together?"

Severus nodded, "Yes Harry I do believe so. You see son, our family is a very close family. If something major happens in one part of the family, then we all get together and celebrate or mourn. You will soon see this."

Harry nodded but then suddenly he heard something tapping on the glass window. He looked over and saw a black owl with bright blue eyes.

Severus quickly stood and walked over to the window to allow the owl entry. "It's from Uncle Matthew and Aunt Jamie." He carried the letter over to the couch and left the boys crowd around him as he opened the envelope to read the letter. After he skimmed over the letter he smiled up at the boys, "They can come but seeing how Uncle Matthew has to work late the children will be coming over tonight to sleep over."

Harry scrunched his nose in thought then asked, "That's Amanda and Ethan right?"

Severus smiled and nodded, "Yes Harry. I'm surprised you remembered their names."

Eli groaned and rolled off the couch, "No!"

Severus sighed and tried to ignore him, "They should be arriving in a hour. Eli I expect you to behave while Ethan and Amanda are here."

Eli continued to groan on the floor and mumbling 'no'. Harry smiled and said, "Eli you make it seem like it's the end of the world."

Eli's head shot up fast to look at Harry with shock, "Oh you haven't met Ethan yet! You'll know what I am talking about! Now his sister Amanda, I get along with perfectly fine. I mean she can be a bit..." Eli shot a look at his father then said, "Blondie if you know what I mean at times."

Harry got a laugh out of that, "So you're telling me she can be dumb?"

Severus shook his head and said, "Now Harry we do not speak about our family members in that way."

Harry nodded and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Severus nodded his head, "It's fine just do not do it again. Now Eli get up from the floor I am not sure if the house elves cleaned the floor yet today and I do not want you to be dirty when our guests arrive."

Eli slowly pulled himself up onto the couch and said, "Yes father."

Suddenly seven owls came flying into the parlor through the open window that Severus left open. Severus walked over to the light brown and black eyed owl and pulled the letter off, he skimmed over then went through all the other letters. Once all the letters were read he said, "Well everyone can come children."

The flames in the fireplace turned bright green and out stepped Ethan and Amanda. Harry looked at Ethan and noticed he had dark brown shaggy hair with blue eyes. He then looked at Amanda and immediately took notice of how gorgeous she was. Amanda had long curly brown hair with bright emerald eyes.

Severus put down the letters he was holding and walked over to his niece and nephew but before he could say anything Amanda threw her arms around him and squealed, "Hey Uncle Sevvie!"

Severus rolled his eyes at his little nickname and said, "Hello Amanda how are you?"

Amanda left go of her uncle and smiled, "Great! I got my results for school the other day and got all straight E's!"

Severus smiled, "I knew you would, you're a smart young lady."

Ethan snorted and flopped on the couch, "Not all the time she isn't. Sometimes she can be a real dumba- um an idiot."

Severus raised his eyes brows at his nephew and said, "Ethan you know better than that in this house. Please watch what you say later on."

Ethan nodded and said, "Anyway Uncle Severus are you going to introduce us to your new son?"

This got Amanda's attention and she quickly turned to stare at the couch, as she turned her hair flew back and hit Severus in the face. Harry and Eli saw this and tried not to laugh.

Severus blinked and stepped away from Amanda before he had a hair ball. "Amanda, Ethan this is my son Harry. Harry is your age Ethan."

Ethan smiled and tilted his head, "Sup, I'm Ethan!"

Harry mocked Ethan's move and said, "Yo I'm Harry!"

Eli snorted and had to cover his face before he burst into laughing hysterics.

Ethan rolled his eyes at Eli and was about to slug the smirk off his face when Amanda pulled him back and then stepped in front of him, "It's nice to meet you I'm sure we will get along great."

Harry smiled back and said, "It's nice to meet you too."

Ethan pulled his sister away so he could talk to Harry then said, "So what do you want to do?"

Eli glared at his cousin and mumbled something, Harry smiled at his brother and shook his head, "I don't care what we do."

Ethan shrugged then said, "Fine, let's go swimming in the pond."

The rest of the children agreed then went to ask for permission. "Dad, can we go swimming in the pond?" Eli asked his father who was sitting at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet.

Severus looked up from the paper and gave them all a suspicious look then asked, "Do you all have swim suits?"

Ethan and Amanda nodded their heads so Severus nodded, "Go get changed."

The children said their thanks then ran off to get changed into their swim suits. Once they were all dressed they met each other at the backdoor.

"Alright let's go." Eli took one step out of the house when he heard his father ask, "Do you have towels?"

They retreated their footsteps and grabbed towels then headed out to the pond.

An hour later Severus came out to give them drinks (actually it was to make sure everyone was still alive but...) "I want you four in the house in a half an hour, no longer. Understand?"

When all four children nodded their heads he walked back to the house to finish replying to all those letters.

Ethan smiled slyly then went under the water and snuck up on Amanda, he quickly grabbed her legs and pulled her down. She screamed in shock as her brother pulled her down into the water.

As soon as Ethan left go of Amanda's legs she bolted up and glared furious daggers at her younger brother, "You little monster! Wait until I get my hands on you!" With that said Amanda lunged at her brother's throat only to miss when he splashed her in the face. "Come here you little twit!"

Harry and Eli slowly got away from the fighting siblings and watched in amusement as Amanda dug her nails into Ethan's skin making him yelp. Suddenly a shadow fell over the children making Harry and Eli stop smiling, Amanda and Ethan unfortunately did not notice the shadow until it was too late. "What is going on here" Severus' booming voice said as he pulled Amanda off of Ethan, "Get out of the water and go inside. You all know better then to fight, and you two should know better then to just stand there and do nothing, you should have came to me." He said to his sons then turned and walked back to the house. He held open the door to show them they should hurry. Which the children did, they quickly grabbed their towels and ran for the house.

"Go get showers then come down to the parlor, we need to have a discussion about fighting." Severus told each of the children, "Go."

The four children quickly made their way up the stairs to get their showers.

Severus sighed and rubbed his temples as he watched them climb the stairs. He turned and slowly made his way to his favorite chair, soon he heard the sound of the water being started. Then a few seconds later he heard the shower turn on showing another child just got in the shower in the other bathroom.

Severus clapped his hands and a house elf appeared, "Maggie could you please bring me some coffee?"

Maggie nodded her head making her floppy ears go up and down, "Yes Master Snape. I will bring it right away." Then with that said she popped away leaving Severus to think.

"Hurry up Ethan, I need in the shower too!" Eli's angry voice yelled and he pounded on the wooden door frame of the bathroom.

Severus sighed and walked to the stairs, "Eli!"

Hurried footsteps were hears running across the hallway towards the stairs and Eli appeared at the top, "Yes dad?"

"Do not yell like that, use your inside voice son. Just be patient and wait for him to finish in the shower." Severus told Eli.

A popping sound came suddenly and Maggie appeared, "Here is your coffee, Master Snape."

Severus took the offered cup and nodded his head, "Thank you Maggie. Oh and could you please get some milk and cookies ready in the kitchen?"

Maggie nodded and said in her squeaky voice, "Of course Master Snape. Is there anything else Master Snape?" When he shook his head she popped away.

Severus turned back to this son and said, "Go back and knock politely then see if he hurries up."

Eli grumbled but walked back to the door anyway and knocked politely although he ruined it when he yelled, "Hurry up Git!"

Severus shook his head and yelled up the stairs, "Eli Avian! Do not make me come up there!"

"I'm sorry Dad!" Eli's voice floated down to him.

Severus shook his head and said "Apologize to your cousin not me."

Eli sighed but lightly knocked on the door and mumbled "I... I'm sorry Ethan for calling you a git."

The water turned off and a few minutes later Ethan opened the door, "You should be, loser."

Eli glared at him and was about to smash him good but suddenly Harry came up behind him and pulled him back, "Eli don't! We're in enough trouble as it is, what are you going to prove by hitting him anyway?"

Eli glared at Ethan then went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him making the pictures on the wall shake.

Ethan turned to Harry and smiled slyly, "I think I like you."

Harry glared at him and said, "Yeah well I don't like you."

Ethan glared right back at him but instead of doing or saying something he walked down to his uncle and waited for everyone else to get ready. Soon enough all the children were ready and they migrated to the parlor. Severus pointed to the couch for the children to sit down, once they did he paced back and forth in front of them. "Fighting is against the rules in this house and you know that. So what pray tell is your reason for doing this anyhow?"

Amanda and Ethan both started to explain at the same time making Severus put his hand up and saying, "One at a time. Ladies first, Amanda?"

Eli snorted and said, "Well actually dad that would be Ethan then."

Ethan rounded on him and glared furiously, "I am a boy thank you very much!"

Eli smirked, "Prove it."

Severus shook his head, "Stop this bickering at once! You are not in trouble for fighting earlier I was just going to give you a lecture but if you continue this childish bickering you will be."

Eli and Ethan immediately turned from each other and crossed their arms against their chest.

Severus left out a long sigh then said, "Now Amanda please explain to me what happened."

Amanda sent a withering glare towards her brother then said, "We were swimming when all of a sudden Eli pulled me under the water by my legs."

Severus nodded, that sounded like Ethan. "Anything else?"

Amanda shook her head so Severus turned to Ethan. "Ethan, it's your turn."

Ethan looked from Amanda to his uncle then sighed, "She is telling the truth, I did pull her under but I was just playing around, after I left go of her legs she attacked me like a wild animal with rabies. She called me a monster and a twit and dug her finger nails into my skin."

Amanda glared at her brother then said, "Can you prove it?"

Ethan looked down at his arm to see if he could find the finger nail marks, sadly there were none. "Yes I can! Ask Harry and Eli they saw her attack me!"

Eli smirked, "I didn't see anything."

Severus turned to Harry who was fidgeting on the couch, he didn't know what to do. Lie and say he saw nothing or tell the truth and make everyone mad at him. Harry gulped and looked over at Eli who shook his head, he then glanced at Amanda who was smiling like she already won, and then at Ethan who was looking intently at him with pleading eyes.

The room began to spin around him as he started to panic, what should he do? Lie to his new father or tell the truth and make Amanda and Eli mad at him?! Suddenly Harry felt his throat clench up and he couldn't breath. As the darkness took over he saw Severus run over to him and yell something about Poppy Pomfrey and the fire.


	8. Pinkie Promise

**Chapter 8: Pinkie Promise**

**A/N I do not own harry potter nor do I get paid to write this also I adopting this story from Severus Addicted with their permission so the first 12 chapters are from Severus Addicted. **

When Harry finally came back to reality, he realized he was lying on the couch covered up in a blanket. Voices from the other room slowly came to his conscience as he laid on the couch.

"What could have made him panic like that Severus?" A ladies voice came from the other room. Harry could only guess it was that women he heard his father yell as he went unconscious. His assumption was correct when he heard his father next.

"I think it was because he was stressed, but I have no idea in all actuality. I'm sorry Poppy." Severus told the lady named Poppy.

Poppy sighed and said, "What was he stressed about?"

Severus sighed as well and Harry heard the kitchen table chairs pull out and they sat down, "I have a feeling it was because.. Okay let me start at the beginning. Today my nephew and niece came over to spend the night and the children decided to go swimming. While they were out there I heard a lot of screaming and what not. I went out to check on them and saw Amanda and Ethan fighting in the pond. I made them all get out of the pond and get showers. Then we all sat down and talked about fighting... Well we tried to talk about fighting, but then Amanda and Ethan got into another fight and then Eli was denying that he saw what Amanda did to Ethan then the children were looking at Harry to see which side he would take. That's when it happened, he just got this strangled look on his face and his breathing became extremely heavy, then he was out."

Poppy tutted and shook her head, "You will need to speak to your son and his cousins about peer pressure. I believe Harry has anxiety, which is definitely expected seeing how he was treated at his relative's house, and now he is living with you and the living conditions are so different."

Severus nodded his head but he was still confused, "Poppy what is 'Anxiety'?"

Poppy then continued to explain what Anxiety was to Severus, "Severus, anxiety is a distress or uneasiness of the mind. This is normally caused by fear of danger, fear of disappointing people, and sometimes misfortune. Anxiety is almost exactly like a panic attack except it's more complicated and dangerous. Don't get me wrong Severus a panic attack can be dangerous but anxiety is a disorder. Sometimes, well most of the time anxiety is psychiatry. Anxiety is also a state of apprehension and psychic tension occurring in some forms of mental disorders. I am guessing that his Anxiety attack this time was because of the choice of who to agree with, so in that case this was Psychiatry."

Severus interrupted her when he put his hand up, "But how can it be Psychiatry?"

Poppy sighed and glared at him, "Well Severus if you wouldn't have interrupted me, you would know that without having to ask. Now to answer your question it most likely is Psychiatry because Psychiatry can also be uncertainty and fear resulting from the anticipation of a realistic or fantasized threatening event or situation. I am guessing that Harry began to worry about whose side he should side with and then he began to fantasize about the result of both sides, then it goes downhill from there. Did you notice if he began to sweat, began to shake, or he became tense?"

Severus thought back to an hour ago, "I didn't notice if he began to sweat. But he was a bit shaky and very tense. Did you not check his pulse to see if his pulse raced during the attack?"

Poppy nodded her head, "His pulse was beating faster than a pixie's wings, Severus. But yes I will ask him later when he is awake if he was sweating or felt over heated. If he wasn't sweating it's no big deal, because some people react to the anxiety attacks differently than others. Some sweat, have a pulsing race, shake and are tense. Some people just over heat, shake and tense. But others do everything; sweat, racing pulse, shake and are tense."

Severus sighed, "But this anxiety thing... Will he grow out of it?"

Poppy sighed also, sometimes she really hated her job. "Well Severus it all depends."

Severus closed his eyes to calm down before he snapped at her, "Depends on what Poppy?"

"It all depends on the boy, sometimes the anxiety will go away for a few years then if something big happens it will suddenly appear again. Anxiety can go away don't get me wrong, but many times it doesn't stay away." Poppy told Severus as he stood to make them both tea.

Suddenly a small voice from the kitchen doorway got both of their attention, "Daddy?"

Severus turned to see Eli, he sighed but walked over to him anyway, "I thought you were asleep son."

Eli nodded, "I was but... Dad is my James going to be okay?"

Poppy looked at Eli with amusement because of Harry's little nickname from him but she didn't say anything because obviously the child was distressed.

Severus nodded, "Yes son, he will be fine I promise you this. Now go on back to bed, I will wake you in the morning for chocolate chip pancakes."

Eli sighed, "But Dad I don't think I can get back to sleep."

Severus looked at the nine year old who barely could keep his eyes open and smiled, "Come I will tuck you in."

Eli sighed in defeat, "Fine!" He then followed his father up to his room where he was tucked in. As soon as Eli's head his the pillow he was fast asleep.

Severus smiled in amusement, "Wasn't tired my butt." he muttered as he walked over to the door, he turned around and smiled at his sleeping child, "Good night son, I love you."

When Severus arrived back into the kitchen Poppy had both of their tea ready, "Thank you Poppy."

Poppy only nodded her head and looked at the clock, the clock read 11:47 PM. "You're welcome Severus. Now I must be going back to Hogwarts, if you need me you know where to find me."

Severus nodded and bid her goodbye.

A few minutes after she was gone a small voice asked from behind him, "You don't want me now do you? Don't worry I wouldn't want me either, I'm too much of a burden." Harry said quietly behind him. He tried to be brave and keep his cool but you could obviously see the hurt deep within him.

Severus turned quickly and pulled the child close to him, "Harry I am not letting you go anywhere. I do want you with all of my heart. And you are not a burden. Not to me and especially not to Eli."

Harry sniffled and a couple tears leaked from his eyes as he whispered in a hoarse voice, "B-but why would you want me when you just found out that I have anxiety? I'm a freak! Why would you even want to be in the same room as me? N-no wonder my relatives hated me so much.."

Severus shook his head and said, "No Harry you are not a freak. Just because you have anxiety does not mean you are a freak, your relatives were wrong when they called you that. We are a family now Harry, and families stick together through everything, the good and the bad."

Family. Harry whipped his tears away and smiled at his dad, "A-are you s-sure?"

Severus gave him a small smile and hugged him, "Of course I am sure, Harry. I love you more then all the little pieces of sand at the ocean."

Harry smiled happily, "You must love me a lot then huh?"

Severus chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair, "So much I can't even put into words."

Harry grinned happily. "I love you too, Dad."

Severus smiled, "Remember Harry. We are a family now, and families stick together through everything. I promise."

Harry was so happy, not only was he loved now but he was also wanted, and what made it even better was the man wasn't ashamed to tell him. His life was complete.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next day Harry awoke to Eli jumping up and down at the end of his bed yelling, "You're alive! You're alive!"

Harry sighed and looked around himself. Ethan and Amanda were leaning on his door frame with smiles on their faces as they watched their cousin jump up and down.

Then Amanda spoke up, "Eli you're not supposed to jump on the beds, get off before Uncle Severus comes up. Harry darling it's breakfast time, Uncle Severus said to make sure you get up and come down to eat. So let's go."

Harry exchanged wierded out looks with Eli when he heard her call him 'darling' he mentally shrugged and hopped out of bed, "What's for breakfast? It smells good."

Amanda nodded her head and exclaimed merrily, "Oh it is! It's his 'famous' chocolate chip pancakes!"

Ethan rolled his eyes at his sister's bouncing back and mumbled, "I don't see why they are so popular with her."

Harry shrugged and followed Eli down to the kitchen to eat.

When they entered Harry saw Severus sitting at the table reading a newspaper that had moving pictures... Wait a minute! Moving pictures?! Harry sighed, he is never going to get used to this magical stuff...

The food was already sitting on the table ready to get served when the children sat down. Severus lowered his newspaper and put it on the counter beside the table.

As they were eating they made small talk, nothing big and they did not mention Harry's anxiety attack last night because Severus told them not to.

"So did you all sleep well last night?" Severus asked as he began to spread butter on his pancake.

Eli nodded his head but since his mouth was full all that came out was, "Ehh ahh."

Severus shook his head and handed his son a handkerchief, "Do not speak with your mouth full Eli, it is not polite and is quite disturbing to those around you."

Ethan smirked and mumbled, "Just looking at his face is disturbing." Amanda heard and stomped on his foot. "Ouch!" he sent Amanda a deathly glare that she held firm.

Severus looked up and gave his nephew a concerned look, "Are you alright Ethan?"

Eli smirked and mumbled, "I sure hope not." This time it was Harry's turn to stomp on Eli's foot, "Ouch!"

Amanda and Harry shared amused looks then went back to eating. They both missed the slightly amused/slightly confused look they got from Severus.

"Eli are you alright?" Severus asked his son.

Eli nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine Dad. Harry here just has a uh foot problem." he sent a sly smirk Harry's way.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Nah he just has a great imagination. Maybe he should take up acting." Harry sent a sly smirk right back at him.

Severus looked between the four children in concern and confusion, concern because he didn't want them to kill each other and confusion because he had no idea what was going on. With a sigh he went back to the question he first asked, "So how did you all sleep last night?"

Amanda smiled and replied, "Great, except I could hear Ethan snoring the whole way across the hall." she threw Ethan a glare.

Ethan smiled at his uncle and said, "Well I for one slept wonderfully."

Harry couldn't help but smile at that, then he said, "I slept good."

Severus gave him a concerned look then asked, "Only good? Did you have a nightmare or something?"

Ethan snorted at that making Eli see red. Eli jumped across the table and put Ethan in a headlock before anyone could register what just happened, "Don't you dare make fun of Harry! Who do you think you are?!"

Severus quickly stood and tried to pull his son off his nephew, "Eli, let go now!"

Eli glared at his cousin and left go. Severus quickly took Eli by the shoulders, "Eli Avian what have I told you about fighting? We just went over this last night!"

Eli sent a withering glare to his cousin then said, "I wasn't fighting him, I was only putting him in a headlock. A headlock is a wrestling move, Dad."

Severus glared at him and said, "Watch the cheek, child. I don't care if it is a wrestling move or not! You do not do that to your cousin, now go up to your room and stay there. I will be up soon."

Eli sighed but quickly ran to his bedroom.

Harry silently watched his brother run from the room. This was his fault, all his fault. Harry felt his eyes watering up so he quickly blinked them away so they didn't show. Maybe he should just go back to his relative's house... He may not be happy there but Eli wouldn't get in as much trouble...

Harry wasn't very hungry anymore so he just played with his food while everyone else sat and ate.

"Ethan apologize to Harry immediately." Severus demanded of his nephew.

Ethan started to grumble and complain but one look from his uncle and he was apologizing. "I'm... Sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have done that, it was rude of me."

Amanda nodded her head and said, "You're right it was very rude!"

Ethan glared at her but she stood her ground.

Harry nodded his head, "It's alright. That's not why I didn't sleep well anyway. I've never slept well... But that doesn't matter."

Severus had a look of concern on his face *once again* then said, "Doesn't matter? Of course it matters you silly boy. I will give you a sleeping potion tonight so you can sleep well."

Harry looked at him confused about the "Sleeping Potion" but shrugged it off and played with his food.

Severus sighed then stood from the table, "I will be back in probably fifteen minutes, behave yourselves or I will stick you to the chairs."

Once he was gone the children finished eating then Ethan disappeared into the Parlor to do something Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know about.

Amanda sighed and looked at her new cousin, "What's wrong, Harry? I know there is something wrong, I can tell so don't lie."

Harry shrugged and kept his eyes on his plate, "It's nothing important."

Amanda stood and sat on the chair closer to Harry, she grabbed his hand and looked deep into his eyes, she then said, "Harry, you are my cousin. To me if you are upset, that is important. Please tell me, Harry."

Harry quickly looked away when he felt his tears were about to fall, he tried blinking them back again but this time it was too hard and for some reason he didn't want to hide his sadness, he didn't want to hide his tears. Amanda saw the tears and pulled him into a hug. They sat like that for about five minutes until Harry stood and walked to the door that led outside, Amanda followed him and together they went for a walk.

Amanda laid her arm around his shoulder and suddenly she felt him flinch. She quickly pulled her arm away and said, "I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

Harry sighed and shook his head, "No you didn't. I'm sorry."

Amanda was now confused, "Harry?"

Harry looked at the ground as he walked and mumbled, "It's nothing."

Amanda sighed, "Harry."

It was Harry's turn to sigh as they turned from the house and sat under the willow tree by the pond. "Promise not to laugh at me?"

Amanda gave him a serious look then said, "I pinkie promise." she held out her pinkie for Harry to finish the promise. When he did she smiled at him and said, "You can trust me, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes and just listened to the birds sing in the tree above them, when he got enough courage he opened his eyes and said, "I use to live with my aunt and uncle and when I lived with them I was like their personal slave... Th-they abused me." As soon as he said it he quickly closed his eyes and waited for the laughing to start, but instead of laughing he felt her wrap her arms around him again and hug him. He slowly opened his eyes confused, "This is the part where you laugh and run off to tell everyone you see."

Amanda shook her head, "No it's not, Harry. This is the part where I hug you so you are feeling better."

Harry shook his head, "I'm confused. Why would you hug me to make me feel better?"

"Just think about it like this, when I wrap my arms around you to hug you all of your problems melt away and evaporate." Amanda told him gently as she continued to hold him in her arms. "But Harry this is also the part where I tell you that you are not alone, and that I love you." Soon Amanda felt her shirt become damp and she knew he was crying, the only thing is she didn't understand was that she couldn't hear him cry and this concerned her. "Harry you're allowed to make noise when you cry, you know that right?"

Harry shook his head, "No I am not, if you cry and make noise it only shows that you're pathetic, I hate to hear my patheticness..."

Amanda shook her head violently and said, "No, you are not pathetic and crying doesn't make you pathetic! I promise you this Harry, making noises while you cry is normal. You're relatives were not normal, you did not deserve what they did to you! I pinkie promise!"

Harry smiled, he liked 'pinky promises', "Are you sure?"

Amanda nodded her head and smiled, "Positive."

Harry sniffled and whipped the tears away from his eyes, "Thanks, Amanda."

Amanda smiled and stood. Once she was standing she held out for her new cousin. He smiled up at her and grabbed her hand, once he had a hold of it she pulled him up.

"Come on cuz, let's head inside and play a game." Amanda said as she put her arm around Harry's shoulders, this time he did not flinch, she smiled when she realised this.

Harry was very confused with himself for opening up like that to her, he normally kept things to himself. His 'dirty little secret'. Especially opening up to her since he hardly knows her, but for some reason it just seemed right. And besides she did pinkie promise him. Harry grinned as they entered the house.


	9. Getting ready is a Hassle

**Chapter Nine: Getting Ready is a Hassle**

**A/N I do not own harry potter nor do I get paid to write this also I am adopting this story from Severus Addicted with their permission so the first 12 chapters are from Severus Addicted. **

The day of the family reunion came fast, much to Eli's disappointment. It wasn't that he didn't love his family, it was just that his cousins were a pain in the butt.

"Scrambled or dippy egg?" Severus asked the four children seated at the table.

Amanda smiled and stapled her fingers together, "May I have a scrambled egg, Uncle Severus?"

Severus nodded his head and asked, "Does anyone else want a scrambled egg?"

Eli nodded his head, "I'll take one, Dad."

"Alright. Then I suppose Ethan and Harry want a dippy?" Severus asked as he turned to put oil in the frying pan to make the two scrambled eggs for Eli and Amanda.

Harry nodded his head while Ethan yawned and said, "Yup."

The morning continued in slow motion until around twelve when Severus announced, "It's time to start cleaning. Amanda you go run the sweeper and do the dishes. Eli you go clean the bathrooms-"

"I don't want to clean the bathrooms they're gross!" Eli announced loudly with his nose scrunched up in disgust.

Severus sighed, "Eli I don't have time for your tantrums! Just go get them done. Now!"

Harry sighed as he realized Eli was not going to stop anytime soon which meant he would get in trouble, "I'll do it."

Severus shook his head, "No Harry you will not clean the bathrooms, that is Eli's job and he will do it."

Eli huffed and turned from the room, "That is Eli's job and he will do it." Eli mocked as he slowly made his way to the bathroom.

Severus narrowed his eyes at his son's back, "Eli!"

Eli stopped and slowly turned around, "What?"

Severus raised his eyebrows at him and said, "Your attitude will change before everyone gets here, is that understood?! And if you ever mock me again or speak to me in that tone of voice one more time you will be in so much trouble!"

Eli gulped and nodded his head, "Yes sir."

Severus only pointed to the bathroom door. Eli got the point and headed into the bathroom to clean.

Severus left out a sigh then turned to Ethan and Harry, "Now I want you both to go outside and start setting up the tents and tables. Once that is done you will need to come inside and I will help you bring the food out. Behave yourselves while you are out there."

Ethan threw his arm around Harry's shoulder and grinned, "Don't worry about anything, Uncle Severus."

Harry gave Ethan a weird look then lightly pushed his arm off his shoulder, "Uh yeah. As long as he doesn't do that again everything will be perfect." Harry muttered the last sentence as he followed Ethan out the door.

Severus heard the last sentence though, and he smirked then shook his head. With a sigh he turned and started cooking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sighed as he watched Ethan flop on the ground and pick the grass. "What are you doing Ethan?"

Ethan sneered up at him, "What the hell do you think I'm doing?"

Harry glared at him, "We're supposed to be putting the tents up! So get up off your butt and help me!"

Ethan sighed and pulled a Daisy, "Uh… I don't think so."

Harry huffed in frustration, "Ethan just do it!"

Ethan smirked at him and replied in a snarled tone, "Oh I don't think I will. You see I for one do not care if the tents are set up, I don't care if the tables are just right. I. Do. Not. Care. Understand?"

Harry continued to glare at him as he said, "Fine. Then I'm going to get Severus."

Ethan smirked, "I never thought of you as a tattletale."

Harry huffed and turned back around to face Ethan, "And I never thought of you as a jerk." Harry then smirked and said in an amused tone, "Oh wait, yeah I did." He then turned and headed toward the house leaving Ethan looking after him with his jaw dropped in shock.

Ethan quickly shook his head and ran off after Harry. He quickly jumped in his way of the door and shook his head, "I was only joking Harry, I swear."

Harry smirked at him and moved around him, "Uh right."

Ethan jumped in his way once again and said desperately, "No! Please don't tell him, let's just go back to putting the tents up and start working on the tables."

Harry sighed and stopped, "One, we didn't even start putting up the tents. Two, we didn't even start working on the tables. Three, you're lazy. Need I continue?" Harry asked him in an all knowing tone of voice he reserved for idiots like Ethan.

Ethan nodded his head and said desperately, "Well yeah but… We can go back and start it."

Harry gave a sigh then slowly turned on his heel, "Fine, but you will help me put the tents up. Or I will go get Severus."

Ethan's jaw dropped for the second time in less then five minutes, "Are you threatening me?"

Harry gave him a sly smile then said, "Yes." With that he turned and went back to the tents and poles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus sighed and looked out the window of the kitchen. It looked as if Harry was doing most of the work while Ethan 'attempted' to shove the poles in their right places; which he failed miserably at.

He checked the timer once again then washed his hands and went outside to help the two boys. As he neared the two he overheard some of their conversation.

"This is bloody house elf work!" Ethan complained for nearly the hundredth time in ten minutes.

Harry threw him a hard glare and snapped, "Will you stop complaining?! You're worse then my cousin Dudley when he doesn't get his own way. Quit acting like a spoiled brat and grow up. You act as if this is the worst thing that could ever happen to you but trust me Ethan it isn't. Why don't you try being shoved in a cupboard that is two times smaller then you but still having to sleep in it? Huh? How about losing both of your parents in one night then not even remembering them? Just shut your mouth and work!" He had tried really hard to just ignore Ethan's complaints but a boy can only handle so much before he snaps.

Ethan just stared at Harry then said, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Harry threw the pole he was holding on the ground and glared at Ethan, "Wrong side of the bed? I was perfectly fine until I came out here with you and had to hear you complain nonstop since we came out. You're driving me insane!"

Ethan smiled triumphantly, "Well at least I did something right."

Harry growled angrily and said between clenched teeth, "Want to do this yourself? Go right ahead!" He then stomped off into the house.

Ethan just stared at the retreating back of his cousin then suddenly it hit him that he would have to put all of this together by himself. "Fuck…"

Severus narrowed his eyes at his nephew then said, "Excuse me? Care to repeat that?"

Ethan's instant reply would have been "Sure why not? Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Better? Or do you need me to say it louder for your older ears?" But his uncle was obviously getting irritated so instead he said, "No sir."

Severus sighed. Harry didn't seem like the kind of person who would lose it because someone was being annoying but Ethan was a surprise all together so you never know what will happen.

"If you cannot repeat what you just said then I advise you not to say it ever again while you are staying in my presence. Is that quite clear?" Severus said sternly to Ethan.

Ethan quickly nodded his head and said, "Yes Uncle Severus, I'm sorry."

Severus' only reply was, "Care to tell me what just happened between yourself and Harry?"

Ethan suddenly turned pale as he looked at his Uncle's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry slammed the door shut behind him and left out a loud huff of annoyance.

Amanda poked her head around the corner of the kitchen door and smiled at him, "I knew you wouldn't be able to last much longer out there with that annoying brat."

Harry slowly nodded his head, "I can handle my annoying cousin, Dudley, bawling around and fussing about whatever he didn't get. I can handle my Uncle Vernon screaming about things that are apparently my fault that I do not remember ever doing. I can handle being blamed for burning food I did not even have to cook. But I cannot handle Ethan's complaints. Why is that?" Harry sighed and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs in frustration.

Amanda smiled and put her dusting foo foo on the table then sat down on the seat beside Harry's. "Well his voice tends to get on peoples nerves very easily. It's just because the way he tends to… Well I'm not really quite sure why but his voice just gets annoying when he complains. It's like you just want to get Super Glue and glue his mouth shut so you can finally have some peace and quiet."

Harry chuckled at the image that brought up then said, "I feel bad for you Amanda, how do you survive living with him?"

Amanda smiled slyly then said, "Oh I know many of his secrets and if he begins to bother me I threaten to tell Father or Mother one of them. I'm the eldest; I get what I need done." Here she chuckled softly then stood up to finish her dusting. "Oh and if I were you I'd get back out there and finish your chore before Uncle Severus comes back from where ever he is at the moment and finds you not working on what he told you to do. Trust me it would not be worth the five minute break of annoying Ethan complaints."

Harry flinched at the thought, "Not worth it? Whoa…"

Amanda's laugh floated into the kitchen from the other room.

With a sigh he stood from his seat and went back outside only to find a crying Ethan and a very agitated Severus.

Harry gulped and slowly made his way back over to the poles.

Severus turned to Harry and said, "Good, you're back. Now you two better get this started before the first guest arrived. Oh and Ethan I better not look out the window again and see you hardly doing any of the work while Harry is doing most of it."

Suddenly the fire alarm began beeping furiously throughout the house making Severus quickly make his way into the kitchen where he opened the oven and pulled out a smoking turkey. In frustration he tossed the whole pan in the sink and turned on the water to cool it all down.

Amanda appeared beside him and said gently, "Need help Uncle Sev?"

Severus sighed and shook his head, "No I don't have time to cook another turkey so I will just have to do it the magical way. But if you are done will you please go outback and help Harry and Ethan put up the tents. They must be up before everyone arrives and they don't even have one tent up."

Amanda smirked and muttered, "You actually expected Ethan to do work?" She left out a soft chuckle as she opened the door.

Severus raised his eyebrows at her and said, "What did you say?"

Amanda smiled and said as she slowly shut the door behind her, "Oh nothing Uncle Sev, nothing at all."

XXXXXXXX

Eli threw the toilet sponge on the floor and smiled happily. "Yes! It's done and I'm still alive! Oh thank Merlin. I thought for sure the germs of this ugly, dirty, ewwie room were going to attack me and suffocate me. But no, nothing, nothing I say will ever kill Eli Snape. No sir, nothing indeed. Not even germ infested rooms such as this awful place." He then stuck his tongue out at the mirror then bowed low to the toilet, "Good day to you Sir. Flusher." Then he picked up the sponge and threw it in the dirty clothes basket and then he gladly left the bathroom.

"Oh thank goodness, Eli, you're done. I need you to go outside and help your cousins and Harry put up the tents and tables." Severus said from the kitchen where he was waving his wand around viciously at all the pots and pans lined up on the counter.

Eli sighed and slowly began to back away back into the bathroom, "Uh… Sorry Dad but I'm not finished yet…"

Eli could hear him sigh then he said, "Fine, but as soon as you are done in there get outside and help them. And hurry up; it doesn't take an hour to clean the bathrooms."

Eli smiled triumphantly then opened the bathroom door and entered. Suddenly his smile turned to a frown as he realized he was now back in the germ infested room… Joy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Amanda glared at her brother and said, "Ethan! Knock it off and help us!"

Ethan sniffled then gave his bottom one last rub before he hurried over to help Amanda and Harry put up the last tent.

Once they had the tent tied down they quickly unfolded the table covers and began covering all the tables under the tents.

"Now I am going inside to see if Uncle Severus needs anymore help. Are you coming?" Amanda announced over her shoulder as she began walking towards the house.

Harry quickly caught up with her and together they entered the house.


	10. The Family reunion

**Chapter Ten: The Family Reunion**

**A/N I do not own harry potter nor do I get paid to write this also I adopting this story from Severus Addicted with their permission so the first 12 chapters are from Severus Addicted. **

Soon enough a knock on the door could be heard throughout the house. Severus quickly stood to answer it. When he opened the door he saw Bell, Zachary and their children; Reighly, Brittany, Mitch, and Derek. "Good evening Bell, Zach." He nodded towards the children in greeting.

Mitch smirked at him and said, "Evening... It's the morning Uncle Severus."

Derek smacked him on the back of his head in response, "Shut up moron!"

Mitch turned to glare at him, "You're not my boss!"

Derek stepped towards him in warning but was stopped when Zach put his hand on his shoulder, "Children, behave!" Zach sighed then turned to his brother-in-law and gave him a small smile, "Sorry about that Sev, they have been bickering all day."

Severus nodded in understanding, "It's quite alright Zach. How about we migrate to the living room and get you comfortable while we wait for the rest of the family to arrive?"

The family of six followed Severus into the living room and sat down to talk.

Bell smiled at Severus then asked, "So where is this new family member you told us about?"

"He's upstairs playing with Eli, Ethan, and Amanda. Would you like for me to call him down?" Severus asked as he poured drinks and handed them out.

"Sure I would like to meet him before everyone else comes and smothers him to pieces." She chuckled at her little joke then sipped her water.

Severus smirked at her joke then stood to call Harry, "Harry come down here!"

Soon they could hear Harry slowly making his way down the stairs then entered the living room, "Yes?"

Bell and Zach stood to greet him. Harry slowly shook their hands not sure what else to do. Seeing his son's discomfort Severus stood and put his hands on Harry's shoulders.

Bell smiled a sweet, small smile then said, "Hello Harry, I am your Aunt Bell. It's nice to meet you, child."

Harry slowly gave her a small smile too then said, "Nice to meet you too ma'am."

Zach could tell Harry was a bit uncomfortable so he lightly patted his shoulder and smiled at him, "Hey Harry what's up? I'm your Uncle Zachary; you may call me Uncle Zach for short." He gave him a grin then tussled up his hair.

This brought a smile to Harry's face as he looked at his new uncle, "Hi Uncle Zach, it's nice to meet you."

Zachary nodded towards his children and they stood to greet their new cousin. Derek was the first to arrive at Harry's side, "Hey I'm Derek. I'm the oldest of these hooligans here." He smirked at his three younger siblings behind him.

Mitch glared at him and said, "I am not a hooligan thank you very much." He then pushed Derek out of the way and shook hands with Harry, "Hey I'm Mitch, nice to meet you, man."

Harry smiled at them and laughed, "It's nice to meet you too."

Reighly pulled his brother away from Harry so he could introduce himself, "Hi... My name's Reighly, I heard we're the same age." Here he smiled at Harry warmly.

Harry nodded his head, "Yea we are. It's nice to meet you, Reighly."

The three boys went and sat back down on the couch.

'I thought for sure Severus told me I had four cousins in this family... Hm I just must have heard him wrong..' As soon as he was done thinking that he felt someone grab onto his finger in a firm grip. Harry tried to pull it away but the grip just got stronger. With a sigh Harry looked down to see who was holding onto his finger; a little girl with light red hair and shy, brown eyes was looking up at him. Harry couldn't help but smile at her which made her giggle and smile a cute, little smile. He slowly got down on his knees so he was her height, "You must be Brittany." Harry smiled when she started to nod her head.

She continued to nod her head then said, "Yes my name is Brittany and I'm four years old." Here she smiled a huge excited smile that made Harry laugh.

Finally he got his finger out of her grasp, "It's nice to meet you Brittany." He said to her before she ran off to her Mother.

Harry looked up to see Severus smiling down at him.

Severus was about to tell him he could go back upstairs and play but Bell patted the seat beside her and demanded Harry to sit. Reluctantly he did and as soon as he was seated Bell smiled and said, "Alright so tell me something about yourself."

Harry looked over at Severus who only nodded his head, "I... My name's Harry..."

This caused Bell and Zachary to laugh, Bell shook her head and said, "Yes, child, I know that. Tell me something I don't know."

Once again Harry looked towards Severus, "Um..."

Bell tilted her head in a confused sort of way then said, "Surely you know something about yourself...?!"

Harry quickly nodded his head then said just as quickly, "Um I..."

Severus sighed and walked over to Harry, "We'll be right back Bell, Zach." He slowly grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up from his spot on the couch. Then he led him into the kitchen and pointed to a chair, once Harry was seated Severus stood in front of him and grabbed his chin, "Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry blinked and looked away from the black orbs, "I-It's just a little awkward.."

Severus nodded his head in understanding. He pulled the seat from beside Harry so it was in front of him then sat down. "What is awkward about it?"

Harry huffed in frustration, "I don't know!"

"Harry lower your tone! Now I can't help you if you don't explain to me why it's awkward." Severus asked patiently.

Harry blushed at the reprimand but nodded his head and began to try to explain the awkwardness of the situation. "Well what am I supposed to say to that question?"

Severus just looked at him confused, "Just answer something about yourself..."

Harry looked away from Severus and huffed, "What if I don't know anything...?"

Now Severus was extremely confused, "Of course you know something! You are you... You have to know something about yourself..."

Harry sighed and looked at the floor, "Well what is interesting about me? Why would they even want to know something about me?"

Severus sighed a sad sigh and pulled his chair closer to Harry, "Because they are family, son. They want to get to know you."

Harry snapped his head up to look at Severus', "Really?"

Severus smiled and ruffled his hair, "Yes, child, really."

Harry smiled a small grin then asked, "Could you help me think of something to tell them?"

"Well... What is your favorite animal? We could start there..." Severus suddenly felt depressed when he realized He didn't even know his son's favorite animal... Let alone favorite color!

Harry smiled and nodded his head, "Sounds like a plan!"

Severus chuckled and together they entered the living room and sat back down.

Bell looked at Harry in concern and asked softly, "Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry smiled at her and nodded his head, "Yes ma'am. I know what I can tell you about myself now."

Bell smiled encouragingly and said in her annoying soft voice, "Oh really? That's nice what is it?"

Harry glanced over at Severus who nodded encouragingly then turned back to his new aunt and uncle and said, "My favorite color is Turquoise."

Mitch smiled and nudged Reighly, "That's Reighly's favorite color too. Mine's Red. What is your favorite... Animal?"

Harry slowly began to swing his legs back and forth as he thought, "Hm... My favorite animal would have to be a dog."

Reighly nodded his head and proclaimed happily, "We have two dogs at home, their names are; Webster and Chrissy. Webster is a boy and Chrissy is a girl. My favorite animal is a monkey."

Derek laughed at that then muttered, "You are a monkey."

Reighly heard and turned to glare at him, "Shut up, Derek!"

Derek only smirked, "Or what?"

Zach rolled his eyes at the boys and said in a stern voice, "Boys behave yourself or I will make you stand in the corner when everyone gets here!"

Both boys blushed at the thought and turned away from each other.

Zach smirked at them then turned back to Harry, "I'm sorry Harry. So.. What is your favorite thing to do?"

Harry suddenly got a blank look on his face... "I honestly don't know... I guess maybe hanging out with Eli."

Everyone nodded to that. Bell was going to ask another question when someone at the door interrupted by knocking.

Severus put on a smile then stood and announced, "I'll get that."

A minute later Severus entered the Living room followed by a brown haired, middle aged man and a black haired, middle aged lady.

Severus led them into the living room and offered them chairs then announced, "Matthew, Jamie; this is Harry. Your new nephew."

Matthew smiled towards him and nodded, "Hello I'm Amanda and Ethan's father. It's nice to meet you. You may call me Uncle Matthew."

Harry *not knowing what else to do* nodded his head back then said, "It's nice to meet you too, sir."

"Hello, dear. You may call me Aunt Jamie, it's nice to meet you." Jamie smiled a small smile then turned to Severus and asked, "So did Amanda and Ethan behave well?"

Severus sighed and looked over at Harry who was slowly backing out of the room to escape the "awkwardness", "Define behave...?" Matthew opened his mouth to respond but was cut off when suddenly Severus said, "Harry where do you think you are going?" Severus asked as he saw Harry slowly start up the stairs.

Harry sighed when he realized his escape plan was ruined, "Um..."

Severus shook his head and pointed to the chair, "Well?"

Harry sighed and shook his head, "Never mind."

Severus knew something was wrong but Harry wouldn't look at him as he made his way back into the living room then took a seat beside Reighly.

Reighly gave Harry a small smile then whispered, "It was worth a try..."

This got an amused smile out of Harry as he whispered back, "Yea, if only he didn't have eyes like a bat..."

Reighly had to cough to cover up the laugh that was threatening to overtake him. Derek sent his brother a warning glare while Mitch smirked at them both in amusement.

Severus stared them down to try to figure out what was so funny... Before he could say anything though Matthew asked again, "So did they behave? And you know very well how I define behave, Severus."

Severus sighed and turned his gaze to his brother-in-law, "I dealt with it; that's all that matters."

Matthew just sighed and nodded his head in agreement. Severus stood and announced, "Let's move this party outback, huh?"

Everyone agreed and they all went outside to the picnic tables and tents. Severus made Amanda, Eli, and Ethan come outside too.

The rest of the family soon arrived and Harry met them all. To him they all seemed like nice people.. We'll all except Uncle Jimmie who seemed like a very uptight person; he kind of freaked Harry out truthfully. Harry learned in the five minutes he talked to Jimmie that he is a Auror and his Auror partner is Mad-Eye Moody *just the name of this man freaked Harry out*, he also learned the man was very strict about being respectful; which would explain why Milo was such a gentleman and polite. Aunt Minerva seemed like a nice lady but she also seemed like she had a nasty bite if you got her mad enough. Avery seemed pretty cool, although he acted a little like Ethan but not as bad. The twins, Hailey and Ray, seemed like little Einsteins who knew everything about anything; they made Harry feel stupid while in their presence. Uncle Austin seemed a bit strange... But a cool strange. Uncle Austin and Aunt Abigail definitely loved each other, they never left each other's side. Uncle Albus... He'd have to be Harry's favorite uncle, he was so cool! He kept packages of candy hidden in his pockets like a little kid which just made Harry's day. The only thing Harry didn't like about Albus was the fact that his eyes sparkled and made you feel like he could read your soul if you left him. But all in all the family was a nice one and Harry was proud to be in it.

Later that day while the adults were sitting around the campfire talking Amanda, Harry, Eli, Ethan, Reighly, Mitch, Hailey, Ray, Milo, and Avery were all on the other side of the house playing truth or dare.

Hailey smirked at her sister then turned to Milo and said proudly, "Truth or dare?"

Milo smirked right back at her as if daring her to beat him in this game, "Dare."

Hailey obviously wanted him to pick this because she squealed in delight and high-fived her sister, "I dare you to go to your father and ask, 'Is Mad-Eye Moody really mad? Or is he just psychotic?' Do it!" Hailey smiled proudly at her dare for him then leaned back against the tree and waited for him to get up to go fulfill the dare.

Milo just stared at her as if she was insane, "Are you serious, Hailey?!"

Hailey only smiled and nodded her head.

Ray giggled and nodded her head too, "Don't be a chicken."

Milo narrowed his eyes at his cousins then slowly began his way towards the other side of the house where the parents were gathered, "I am not a chicken."

The children watched as Milo went out of site to fulfill the dare.

Eli stared at Hailey in bewilderment, "I can't believe you dared him to do that."

Hailey smiled, "Why not?"

Ray nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah really, why can't you believe she did? Obviously she did if he's on his way to his dad now. Duh!"

Avery shook his head at Ray, "You shouldn't have dared him to do that."

Hailey huffed then stood to go bring Milo back before it was too late. As she was running towards Milo she shouted behind her, "You guys are no fun!"

When Milo and Hailey returned to the circle they sat down then Hailey said, "Do you still want dare?"

Milo nodded his head and smirked at her, "I could've done that dare-" He was interrupted by Mitch who said, "Uh no you couldn't have."

Milo sighed, "Whatever. I want a dare."

Hailey suddenly turned to Ray and began whispering dares for him. When they finally agreed upon one she said, "I dare you to run around screaming, 'The muggles got me! The muggles got me!'" This made everyone start to laugh, even Harry.

Milo smiled and stood up, "Alright that's easy."

Harry laughed when he saw Hailey stick her tongue out at Milo and call him a chicken.

Suddenly Milo began running in circles screaming, "THE MUGGLES GOT ME! THE MUGGLES GOT ME!" The children fell over from laughing so hard as they watched Milo run and scream. It was definitely a site to be seen, that was for sure.

When Milo got back and sat down he smirked at Hailey, "Told ya that was easy."

Hailey smacked his shoulder, "Shut up, Milo!"

Milo just laughed at her then turned to stare everyone down, "Who shall be my victim...? Shall it be you?!" He suddenly pointed to Eli then shook his head and turned his head to stare at Amanda with an evil smirk, "No... It shall be you!" He pointed his forefinger at Amanda in a creepy fashion.

Amanda rolled her eyes at him and said, "Bring it."

Milo's smirk deepened when she said that then he replied with, "Oh trust me, darling, I will."

Amanda glared at him, "Then do it already."

Milo chuckled then asked, "Truth or dare?"

Amanda smiled innocently, "Truth."

Milo glared at her, "CHICKEN! GOD YOU'RE SUCH A GIRL!"

"I AM A GIRL, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Amanda shouted at him.

Eli smirked, "Don't believe her Mi."

Milo laughed as Amanda's face turned red in anger. "Trust me Eli, I don't."

Amanda suddenly stood, "I'M TELLING!"

Milo and Eli exchanged wide eyed looks when she started towards the house.

Milo sighed, "Amanda come back here we were just joking!"

Amanda slowly stopped and turned to look at Milo and Eli, "Fine but you have to do something for me or I'm telling."

Ethan rolled his eyes at his sister while everyone else just sat still waiting for the response of the two boys.

Eli sighed, "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

Amanda smiled slyly then came back and sat down, "I want you to do everything and get whatever I ask for the next time I come over. Same with at your house Milo!"

Milo and Eli exchanged glances then gave one nod and said in unison, "Agreed."

Amanda smiled happily then said, "Now what is my truth?"

With a sigh Milo began to think of one, "Is it true that you suck up to Uncle Severus?"

Amanda shook her head, "No."

This caused everyone to roll their eyes and call her a liar.

"Hey! I am not a liar!" Amanda glared them all down.

Ethan smirked, "Right and I'm not your brother.. Oh damn I am... Well fuck." He suddenly got a depressed look on his face and sighed causing everyone but the girls to laugh.

"Don't let anyone hear you swear, Ethan!" Ray said warningly.

"I know. But I don't really care." Ethan shrugged as if that were the best answer in the world.

Looks of shock was written on everyone's face as they stared at Ethan.

"You're joking... Right?" Avery asked as if horrified.

Ethan just rolled his eyes at his cousin then said, "No. Seriously it's not that bad and besides it's not like they will know I swore unless someone told and I doubt any of you would tell on me if you know what's good for you." Ethan narrowed his eyes dangerously at them all.

Milo rolled his eyes at his cousin's stupidity, "Whatever. Let's get back to the game, huh?"

Everyone agreed then sat back down in the circle and began.

"Amanda, it's your turn." Milo said in a cheerful tone attempting to get everyone back into the good mood once again.

Amanda smiled happily and turned to Eli, "Truth or dare?"

Eli smirked at her then replied in a daring tone, "Dare."

Amanda giggled evilly as she began thinking of a good dare for her younger cousin. When she finally thought of one a smirk grew and spread across her face, "I dare you to give Uncle Jimmie a hug and tell him to smile because frowning gives you bad wrinkles."

Eli's smirk disappeared and left him just staring at his cousin in shock, "Um.. Alright I'll do it."

Amanda smiled happily and stood, "I'm coming with you to make sure you do it; but I will be hiding underneath the table in case Uncle Jimmie freaks." Here she giggled and began walking towards the edge of the house. She suddenly came to a stop and turned to look at Eli, "Are you coming or what? If not you're a chicken."

Eli glared at her and stood, "No, I'm coming."

Harry patted Eli's shoulder to give him some support. Milo just rolled his eyes at Eli and said, "You should a picked the chicken...". Everyone else was giggling in excitement of what was about to happen.

As Eli slowly began following Amanda all the other kids stood and followed too so they could watch. This didn't happen every day you know and they weren't going to miss it!

When they arrived at the edge of the house Amanda smirked once again and pushed Eli forward, "Go!" Everyone giggled except Harry and Milo who only came to watch for support.

Eli glared at Amanda, "Jeez you're so impatient-" "GO!" Amanda cut him off with a sharp whisper. Eli glowered at her but began the long, dreadful journey to his Uncle Jimmie anyway. When he reached the big circle the adults *plus Derek* had made around the fire he took a deep breath then walked over to Uncle Jimmie and wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

Jimmie stiffened and stared down at the child in shock, "What in the world do you think you are doing, child?"

Eli continued to keep his arms wrapped around his feared uncle then slowly pulled back and said, "You know Uncle Jimmie you should really smile more often; frowning gives you bad wrinkles." Soft giggles could be heard if you listened close enough by the house. The look he was receiving from his Uncle when he was done speaking made Eli want to run for his life. With wide eyes Eli stepped back away from his uncle not really sure what to do.

"ELI AVIAN!" Severus shouted angrily. When his son turned to look at him Severus narrowed his eyes and said, "I am very shocked, Eli. Apologize to your uncle immediately."

Eli sighed, "But I was just giving him advice." Again you could hear soft giggling sounds coming from beside the house.

Severus narrowed his eyes and looked toward the house, "CHILDREN! Come here, now!." He wasn't stupid, he knew they were back there.

As the kids emerged from their hiding spot Milo said, "I told you to shut up, but no. You laughed and now we're caught, good job!"

Jimmie stood from his seat as they arrived, "Is this some kind of sick joke? Because it's not funny."

Amanda smiled sweetly at her uncle then said, "I think it is." she batted her eye lashes in hopes she could melt his anger.

This just made all the adults even angrier. "Amanda! I am ashamed of you, apologize right now!" Matthew said angrily as he glared at his daughter.

Amanda sighed, "You always told me not to lie."

Harry stared at his cousin in shock when he heard her say that. She definitely has some nerve! Harry on the other hand wanted to run and hide.

Milo sighed and nudged her in the shoulder, "Stop it you're going to get them even more mad then we're just going to get in even more trouble."

Jimmie glared at his son, "Why in Sam's heck would you even dare think about allowing them to do this childish stunt?!"

"This isn't only my fault!" Milo argued angrily.

Jimmie stepped closer to Milo making Milo step back, "Really?! Well you are the oldest you should know better and tell them differently."

Milo glared at the ground and huffed, "Whatever. That's stupi-" Milo was cut off when suddenly Jimmie backhanded him across the face. "I'd watch the way you speak to me. Look at me when I am speaking to you!"

Milo touched his cheek as he felt hot tears well up in his eyes, when he looked up to his father he noticed he still looked angry, "I-I'm sorry, sir."

Jimmie only turned from his son to look at the other children, "One at a time you will tell me what happened. Starting with Eli, now."

Eli looked from his father to his uncle and back again, "We were just playing a game!"

Jimmie narrowed his eyes and said strictly, "Watch your tone, boy. Make eye contact when you speak to me."

Eli snapped his eyes up to his uncle's and shivered, "I'm sorry, Uncle Jimmie. It was just a joke..."

"Joke or not, you do not do that. Next!"

Milo sighed, "We were playing Truth or Dare and it just got out of hand; I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

"You're right; it will not happen again, boy." Jimmie said strictly then said, "Next."

Ray quickly apologized to her uncle then ran off. Hailey did the same thing as Ray and followed her into the house.

Amanda sighed as she stared after her two cousins who were running into the house as if their lives depended on it, "I'm sorry, Uncle Jimmie. It was an inappropriate Dare and I should not have dared him to do it, I apologize."

Jimmie gave a firm nod of his head then waved her away.

Avery thought this was the most stupid thing he ever had to do but if it got him out of trouble he'd do it. "Sorry, sir."

When it was Ethan's turn to apologize he just rolled his eyes and walked away leaving all the adults glare after him.

Matthew closed his eyes and counted to ten before he stood to follow his son.

Jimmie turned to stare at the last child standing; Harry. The boy looked so frightened it even made him feel bad for the child. "What do you say for yourself?"

Panic began to creep up in Harry's mind as he stared from Uncle Jimmie to Severus then to all the silent on lookers sitting around the fire. Harry suddenly found it hard to breathe and the world began to spin.

Severus quickly saw Harry's panic then rushed to his side. "Harry, it's alright calm down. Close your eyes and take small breaths it'll be ok, I promise."

Everyone stood and rushed over to Severus' side and began asking what they needed to do. "Just stay quiet and go back to the fire, we don't want to intimidate him."

When everyone was away Severus looked back down to Harry who was slowly beginning to breathe correctly. "See? It's okay, you're fine."

Harry opened his eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry..."

Severus slowly smiled down at him and said, "You alright?"

Harry nodded his head, "I'm sorry."

"Harry, child, it's alright. Just calm down and breathe." Severus instructed, "I know Uncle Jimmie can be intimidating..."

Harry's wide eyes met Severus' black ones, "Intimidating is an understatement..."

This made Severus laugh in amusement and smile, "Very true..."

Harry giggled, "Yeah.."

Severus sighed and stood, "I know you don't want to Harry but you must apologize to Uncle Jimmie; then you may go play with the other kids."

A look of fear flashed through Harry's emerald eyes, "D-do I have to?"

Severus nodded his head and pulled Harry up from the ground, "It'll be okay, just take a deep breath and get it over with."

Harry slowly nodded his head and made his way over to his Uncle Jimmie. With his eyes lowered to the grass he slowly said, "I'm sorry, Sir.

A finger slowly pushed his chin up so he was staring into brown eyes, "Look at me when you speak to me." Jimmie softly reminded the child.

Harry gulped and closed his eyes. Harry slowly opened his eyes and stared up at Uncle Jimmie, "I'm sorry, Sir."

Jimmie nodded his head in approval then patted Harry's shoulder and said, "You may go play now. Your apology is accepted."

A grin appeared on Harry's face as he looked up at his Uncle Jimmie. Harry had the great urge to give him a hug but then he remembered the last time someone hugged Uncle Jimmie so he walked over to Severus and gave him a hug instead.

Severus smiled proudly at Harry and said, "See? I told you that you could do it. Now go play, everyone will be leaving shortly."

Harry nodded then ran inside to play with the rest of the kids.

Twenty minutes later and everyone was gone. Severus entered the house only to find Eli and Harry sitting in the middle of the floor having a staring contest. "Boys it's time for you to go to bed."

Eli put his hand up to stop his father from talking, "Shh!"

Eli narrowed his eyes at Harry, Harry narrowed his right back.

Severus stared at Eli in shock, "Eli Avian that was rude."

Eli ignored him and glared at Harry, Harry couldn't help it and blinked. Eli jumped up from the floor and shouted, "YES I WON!"

Severus narrowed his eyes at his son and waited patiently for him to talk to him.

Seeing this, Harry nudged Eli in the foot and pointed to Severus.

"Oops. Sorry Dad, now what did you say?" Eli asked softly then yawned very widely.

"I said that it was time for you boys to go to bed, now go. I love you both and have wonderful dreams!" Severus placed a light kiss to their foreheads then sent them off to bed.

As they were heading towards their bedrooms Eli said, "You know I think Uncle Jimmie is actually just a softy inside.."

Harry stopped in shock then said, "Since when is a rock soft?!"

Severus chuckled in amusement as he closed his door behind him to get dressed for the night.


	11. Midnight Walks

**Chapter Eleven: Midnight Walks**

**A/N I do not own harry potter nor do I get paid to write this also I adopting this story from Severus Addicted with their permission so the first 12 chapters are from Severus Addicted. **

Harry sighed as he stared at his ceiling of his room. It has been two hours since everyone hadleft the house and he still couldn't sleep. His thoughts were keeping him up.

His door slowly creaked open and Eli slipped in, "Are you awake, Harry?"

"Yea..." Harry whispered as he moved over to make room for his brother.

Once Eli was comfortable he said, "I couldn't sleep..."

Harry nodded his head in agreement, "Me neither."

Eli sighed and laid his head on Harry's shoulder, "So, tell me the truth; what do you think of our family?"

Harry smiled softly at the thought of having an actual family to call his own, "It's huge..."

This made Eli giggle softly and nod his head in agreement, "Oh yea... Well then, let's go one at a time and you can give me your opinion on them."

Harry stared at him like he was crazy, "This is going to take forever, Eli."

Eli shrugged his shoulders in response, "So? It's not like we're going to be able to sleep anyway."

Harry nodded his head, "You've got a point."

Eli gave him a wicked smirk as he said, "I know. Okay then let's get this started. What do you think of Uncle Matthew?"

Harry sat in thought for a minute until he asked, "He's Amanda and Ethan's dad right?"

Eli nodded his head, "Yea he is."

Harry smiled proudly at his memory, "He's pretty nice."

Eli nodded in agreement, "Yea he is nice, especially if you're nice to him first. Okay, so... What do you think of Uncle Zach?"

"I liked him, I think he's my favorite so far; him and his wife... Um what's her name?... Oh wait, don't tell me; is her name Aunt Bell?"

"Very good. You've got a good memory, Harry. I know if I were you I couldn't have remembered their names the first time meeting them. Anyway, what do you think of Uncle Jimmie?"

Harry wrinkled his nose in thought of the man, "He's scary..."

"Agreed." Eli smiled softly at his younger brother, "What do you think of-"

"Eli." Harry cut Eli off from his sentence, "They're all pretty cool, can we stop this? It's getting boring... No offense."

Eli gave Harry a playful glare as he said, "Well then... What do you want to do, Mr. Bore-A-Lot?"

"I don't know.." Harry muttered softly.

Eli suddenly jumped up from his spot with a mischievous smile on his face, "I have an idea!"

Harry smiled softly at him, "Are we going to make silly nick names for everyone?"

Eli stuck his tongue out at him in response, "No, actually we're not. Let's go for a walk!"

Harry glanced at the clock on his bedside table, "Eli, it's almost one in the morning..."

"So? We can't sleep anyway; we miaswell get some exercise." Eli whispered trying to get Harry to agree.

Harry glanced at the clock then back at Eli then back to the clock once again, "Won't dad get angry?"

Eli shrugged his shoulders as if it didn't matter, "Not if we don't get caught."

Reluctantly Harry nodded his head, "Alright, let's go."

Eli smiled in excitement and jumped out of Harry's bed, "Let's go!" He quickly made his way over to Harry's bedroom door and waited for Harry to catch up. "Now we have to be really quiet because I'm not sure if Dad is asleep or not." Slowly Eli pushed open the door and stepped out of the room then began to make his way down the hallway, "Come on, Slowpoke!" Eli whispered to him as he began to descend the stairs.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Eli but hurried his pace anyway so he wouldn't lose him.

Soon they were outside in the cool breeze. An owl hooted from somewhere in the distance making chills run up and down Harry's spine.

Eli smiled at Harry and pointed towards the woods, "Let's go treasure hunting!"

Harry sighed as he stared at the shadowed area, "I don't know if we should go in there, Eli. It doesn't look safe..."

Eli rolled his eyes to the sky and grumbled, "It's just trees, Harry. We'll be fine, come on." Eli began heading towards the woods figuring Harry would follow behind.

Harry glanced up at the moon and rubbed his goose bumps, "I'm coming..." Slowly Harry began to follow his older brother into the mysterious woods.

After a while, Eli and Harry came to a stop.

"Eli?" Harry whispered as he looked at the trees that were surrounding them.

"I think we should go back..." Eli said softly as he stared wide-eyed at the shadowy trees with claw like arms.

Harry stared at his brother in shock, "Why? I thought you wanted to go treasure hunting, Eli?"

Eli nodded his head, "I do... But... I-I don't know where we are anymore.."

Harry's eyes went wide in fear at his brother's words, "What do you mean?"

Eli shook his head as panic began to rise inside of him, "I don't know where we are! I don't know where we came from or how to get back to the house!"

Chills ran up and down Harry's spine as he stared around himself, "Let's just turn around and go straight..."

Eli rubbed his arms as chills attacked him, "I-I don't think we went straight into the woods..."

"But-" Suddenly the sound of a branch breaking made both Harry and Eli jump and turn to face the sound; Eli gripped onto Harry's hand as if it were his last hope of survival.

"W-who is there?" Harry timidly called out into the darkness.

Another sound of a branch breaking was all that replied.

"H-Harry?" Eli whispered in fright.

"Yea?" Harry asked softly as he stared wide-eyed in the direction of the breaking branches.

"D-do you s-see that?" Eli slowly pointed his finger in the direction of where the horrifying sound was coming from.

Harry squinted his eyes and stared intently at the area. Suddenly a figure came into Harry's view; "What is that thing?"

Suddenly the strange creature slowly came from behind the branches to face the boys. The creature looked like a young wolf, but it didn't look like any wolf Harry was used to.

Eli's breath hitched at the sight, "It's a werewolf, Harry!" Eli whispered under his breath in fear the said creature would hear him.

The young werewolf took a few more steps closer to the boys then abruptly turned into a boy, "Hello, my name is Damian."

Eli and Harry exchanged glances then began to scream and slowly back up away from the boy.

Damian sighed and glanced at the forest floor, "Why do I always get that reaction?"

Harry tilted his head and stared at the boy. Damian appeared to be around the same age as himself and Eli. Slowly Harry pulled his hand from Eli's deathly grip, "I'm sorry, Damian... It's just, I've never seen a w-werewolf before." Harry slowly took a few steps towards the boy. "My name is Harry, and this here is my brother, Eli."

"Harry! What are you doing? Get back here!" Eli practically screamed at his brother in fear.

"H-he just wants a friend..." Harry whispered and slowly reached out his hand to shake Damian's, "I-I know all too well how that feels..."

Slowly Damian reached out and shook Harry's hand, "It's nice to meet you, Harry. How old are you?"

Eli slowly emerged from behind the tree to stand beside his brother, "We're eight... You?"

Damian smiled happily and said, "I'm eight as well!"

Eli slowly grabbed his brother's hand again. Harry gave it a small squeeze as if to reassure him that it was alright.

Harry smiled at Damian, "That's cool! So... What are you doing in these woods?"

Damian smiled happily, "Well, it is my property I should be asking you the same thing."

Eli's eyes went wide, "You mean we left our property line?"

Damian nodded his head, "Yea, you're about a mile or two into our property."

Eli shook his head in fear and said, "Dad's going to kill us!"

Harry felt a shiver run up his spine at the thought, "We have to get back to our house!"

Damian nodded his head, "Come on, I'll see if my dad will let you use our floo."

Reluctantly Eli nodded his head and began to follow Damian through the woods, still clutching onto Harry's hand. After almost fifteen minutes went by the trees began to dim and they entered a field with a big house in the middle of it.

Damian lead the way into the house and stopped in the living room, "I'll be right back."

Harry and Eli looked around themselves.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard hurrying down a wooden staircase. Not a minute after a man appeared in the living room doorway, "Well hello, children. May I ask who you are?"

Eli stared at his feet and said, "My name is Eli Snape."

The man gave a small smile and nodded his head, "I thought you looked like a Snape..."

Eli gave the man a confused look and asked, "Do you know my father, sir?"

The man gave a nod and entered the room, "I know him very well, Eli. You may call me Remus, if you like." Remus said with a smile.

Suddenly a woman entered the room and stared at the boys in front of her fireplace. Damian came up behind her and entered the room.

Remus smiled at his wife and introduced Eli, "Darling this is Eli Snape, Severus Snape's son. Eli this is my wife, Nymphadora."

The lady gave Eli a brilliant smile and suddenly her black hair turned a light pink color, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Eli. And who may I ask is this?"

Remus nodded his head and for the first time looked at the other boy in the room. Suddenly a gasp escaped his mouth and his eyes went wide, "A-are you Harry Potter?"

Harry slowly shook his head, "No sir, my name is Harry Snape now. I use to be Harry Potter though..."

Understanding suddenly flashed through the man's chocolate brown eyes as he nodded his light brown hair, "Oh, okay. My mistake Harry, I am sorry."

Harry shrugged his shoulder and smiled softly at the kind man, "It's alright, sir."

Remus gave him a small smile and said, "You look so much like James..."

Harry tilted his head to the side and asked in a small voice, "My blood father?"

Remus nodded his head in response.

"How did you know him?" Harry asked softly.

"He was one of my best friends, Harry. Now, we better get you two home before poor Severus has a heart attack because you two are missing. We can continue this conversation some other time, Harry." Remus slowly stepped towards the fireplace and grabbed a hand full of floo powder.

Damian stepped towards the fireplace as well and asked, "Can I go as well, Dad?"

Remus shook his head in denial, "No, son. It's time for you to go to bed anyway, child. I will be home shortly."

Suddenly Damian's light brown hair turned a bright shade of red and he spun around to stomp off.

Remus sighed and looked at his wife. Nymphadora slowly nodded her head and said goodbye to the boys and her husband then left to go speak to her son.

Remus stepped into the fireplace patiently waited for Harry and Eli to join him. Once they were all in he threw the floo powder down and shouted out "Snape Manor!" With that they were gone.


End file.
